Mini Natsu's
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Natsu wanting to defeat Gildarts for the last time, ends up in a pile of Mini Natsu's. Natsu will be stuck like this for a week and Gildarts won't change him back until so. So now Lucy and the guild are under the attack of mini Natsu's wanting to fight everyone, couldn't get worse? Wrong. Master has decided that Lucy should be the one to watch Natsu in his present state.
1. The start

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story._

**Chapter one: The start.**

Natsu was walking fast into the forest, eyes gleaming with determination. Today was the day that everything lead up to, and Natsu's goal would be achieved.

He would defeat Gildart's.

"I can already smell the victory …" Natsu boosted, his blue furred companion flying overhead.

Happy chose to ignore that and point out something else, "You have an evil look on your face again!"

Natsu huffed, "Do not."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, I see it now!"

"You're lying, I don't."

"Do to! You get that look on your face when you perv on Lucy!" At this, Happy flew higher in the air, snickering down at his father.

Blushing, "I do not! I am not that type of man!"

"You have that creepy grin on your face when you have 'grown up' time in your room." Now, his face went completely red.

"Sounds like you're the perv!" At this Happy silenced himself.

When a small cottage came into view, with a hazard of wild foliage growing out the front, Natsu broke into a sprint, a sneer on his face.

"Do you think you will win this time?"

"All my training has led to this moment!" Pumping his fist in the air, fire igniting from them, there was almost a depraved look to him. A hunger for something!

"Isn't the score 1607 to zero?"

"Shut it, Happy. Those were warm ups."

"Suuuurrreee," He rolled his tongue smirking.

Coming up to Gildart's house, Natsu done the most infamous thing he is known for when coming to people's houses, breaking an entry.

The wood splintered, cracking right down the middle, and fell to the floor.

Natsu surveyed the living room, no sign of his idol. But he could hear a surprised mutter coming from the bedroom.

Natsu rushed to the bedroom door, the hasty sound of clothes being pulled on completely slipped past the Dragon Slayer's mind, and burst in.

Natsu froze.

Gildart's lay half out of bed, struggling to pull his pants up from his ankles. Snapping his head up, he saw the teen boy door, and froze. The older man's shirt barely covering his dangling member.

Gildart's looked pissed.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? Get out! Stop staring!" he bellowed, yanking his pants up from around his feet. Gildart's pulled his belt around his waist, humiliation filling him.

Natsu's fighting spirit left him, and numbly left the room, and quick angry footsteps followed him, turning he saw his idol hot with anger.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I came to fight you …" feeling embarrassed, "Today was the day I was going to beat you!" Natsu quickly explained.

Gildart's rubbed his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry Natsu."

"Huh?"

"You're going to have to pay for this."

"What do you mean?" But he never answered, and Natsu knew Gildart's was strong, but he never knew how much he was holding back on him until that moment.

Natsu did not see a kaleidoscope of colours when Gildart's fist connected with his face. It was all merely white. Blank.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" said a small voice. Slowly opening his eyes, Happy came into view, worry etched into his face. Obviously concerned. Happy pressed an ice pack to his father's head, a magical enchanted one that took away bruising.

Sitting up, "Happy?" looking around to see that he was on the floor of the living room of Gildart's house. "What happened?" A throbbing pain exploding on his face, he pressed his own hand against the ice pack.

"You challenged Gildart's to a fight again and lost, again. He knocked you out cold. At least that is what he told me." Natsu detected a slight smugness to his adopted son's tone.

"What? I lost again?" Small flames exiting his mouth.

"Sorry, salamander." Turning to see Gildart's looking back at him, looking worried.

"Challenge me again! I won't lose this time." Springing to his feet, fist raised. Gildart's smiled, but it was a nervous smile.

"Do you remember our last … _fight_?" Asking anxiously.

"Hmmm … No, but you won. And you must pay for it!" Flames now covered his arms, slowly moving to his shoulder. Gildart's let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's take this outside."

Once they were both positioned outside, in a defensive stance (at least Natsu was), it started.

Natsu charged, Gildart's didn't even blink. "Roar of the fire Dragon!"

"Let's end this early," he didn't even bother to move, but merely put his palm in the air and waited for Natsu to run into it at last minute. The pinkette fell back, sprawled on the ground. The two head injuries were spaced together too closely.

Gildart's burst out laughing, worry all washed away, "Go home kid." And walked back into his house full of triumph.

"Gildart's …" said many small voices." Come back."

And with shock Natsu, or the many small mini Natsu's all over the crowned, realized what Gildart's had done.

Calling over his shoulder without looking, "That'll teach ya!"

"For what?"

Happy was laughing so hard he was hunched over, tears of mirth coming from his eyes.

* * *

Lucy sat in the guild, talking to Cana and Erza, "This is sooo nice and relaxing!"

Erza paused, a fork of cake headed towards her mouth. "Why is that?"

"Natsu has gone training for the last few days, he said he had to fight someone … as usual." Lucy waved off. She had been enjoying the peace and quiet without that hot head around.

"Same old, same old." Cana said airily, but a glint of approval could be seen in Ezra's eye.

"He's gone training?"

"So he said," replied the blonde.

"He's taking this quite seriously then …" The armored mage's eyes wondering off.

"I suppose …"

"You don't think he," Erza looked reproachful at Lucy.

"What?"

"Finally he has learned!" Declared Erza, looking proud, while a sinister aura crept up on her.

"Huh?" Cana and Lucy said together.

"He has learned …" Erza continued.

Cana snickered, "I wouldn't get ahead of yourself –"Erza gave her a pointed looked and Cana cut herself off.

"He has learned," she repeated before continuing, "That to defeat an opponent, you need to practice. If Natsu is taking this seriously, then so am I. I need to practice. Who will volunteer to fight me?" Somehow, everyone in the guild heard that last part of the sentence. All freezing where they stood, a look of fear on their face.

What's worse than Erza on a diet? Erza drinking. What worse than Ezra drinking? Her fighting someone pointlessly?

Nothing.

Nothing is worse than that.

Ezra was the one who stopped fights, she was the one that was drawn into them trying to stop them. Not the one who _creates_ them!

Cana and Lucy sink very low in their seats until their heads are in line with the table.

"Who will fight me?" she yelled, eyes glinting dangerously. "I promise I won't hold back!" She was trying to sound encouraging but she had the opposite effect as few people were coming close to wetting themselves.

Cana leaned towards her blonde friend, "Who was he going to fight?"

Lucy shrugged, clearly having more important things on her mind then that hot head. Like the fact that Ezra was challenging a few defenceless males in the corner, who were all white with fear.

"Fight me!" She ordered, the males lowered themselves to the ground, trying to make themselves as small as possible, hand s up in a sign of mercy. "Do not hold back on me!" Her eyes now the replica of hell's fire.

Lucy and Cana, who had their backs to the door, heard them open. Mira was at the bar who had a good view muttered, "Oh dear …"

The two girls turned in their seats, a visibly blanched.

"Did someone say fight?" Said many of the same voices. Natsu. Natsu everywhere. He was eagerly. Smacking all his small fist together. All did the same gesture, smiling evilly.

No one said a word, crossed between amusement and shock.

But one thing was clear. They knew who he fought.

Gildart's.

Lucy looked at her friend, who looked between horror and glee. "I believe your father is responsible for this mess."

She only nodded, not taking her eyes away from the many Natsu's.

Farewell peace and quietness thought the blonde, it was nice to become acquaintance with you.

* * *

A few hours later when '_peace'_ returned, as best it could under the attack of the Mini Natsu's.

He had clearly saw his opening and realized he had more of an opportunity to fight everyone. Which was interesting because all his strength and power had been divided up between all his small bodies, which was a great relief.

The Natsu's pooped up everywhere. Practically declaring war on every person they saw.

"Where's the stripper!" One of them asked.

Lucy looked at him blankly, who had been lucky enough to be spared from most of his torment. "On a mission."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know." The blondes head slipping into her hands.

"Will you fight me?" She looked up in surprise. I have fought _with_ Natsu, but never against him. Even in childish fights. So this was bizarre.

"Fight me!" He repeated.

"Why do you ask me now?" Lucy asked cautiously, a small slither of hope that he saw her as a worthy fighter.

"Because you might have a better chance at defeating me this way!" The slither of hope shattered. Instead anger replaced it. Raising her hand above her head, she swatted him, like a bug in the air, he went flying in the opposite direction and crashed into the wall, a dull thud could be heard.

Ezra sat a table alone, looking crestfallen since Natsu had returned.

Lucy patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure one day he will learn." It was the only comfort she had to say, and Ezra took another bite of her cake and looked away.

The stellar mage looked at the small figures of the dragon slayer, who picked fights with everyone. There was one crawling onto an unsuspected Elfman's table and jumped into his large mug that was still full with beverage. Elfman, that was oblivious to the miniature Natsu in his drink, raised it to his lip, only to have him jump out and cling to the big burly man's face. There was a startled cry in response.

It had to be one of the stranger sights the blonde had ever seen.

"That's not very manly!" Tearing off the small Natsu off his face and holding him a fist, and brought him eye to eye. And done the worst thing you possible could at that moment. He shoved him in front of Evergreen who was sitting beside him, a cold smiling forming on her lips.

"Oh look, I think I can finally get revenge after you burned my dress last week."

"Come at me!"

Ever chuckled, tilting her head so her glasses slide down her nose and froze him. An angry Natsu turned to stone.

"This is justice." She said before putting him down. Admiring him like he was a Christmas ornament. But his team partner was in no mood to sympathies with him.

This was going to be a very long day.


	2. The proposition

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story._

**Chapter 2: The proposition**

The guild's stress levels increased tenfold when the attacks of the mini Natsu's worsened. They could attack from every single place you could imagine. They came from the ceiling, shoes, wallets, pockets, under chairs and tables …

It was a minefield!

An utter nightmare.

Lucy sat behind a turned over table in the corner of the guild, minimising the sight of herself from her team partner. Lucy held her hands over her ears, blocking out the sounds of frustration from her Nakama.

The start at what had been planned to be a pleasant day, was once again thwarted by Natsu. Twice Natsu had tried to attack her, one of them she flung over to Evergreen who now had a nice little collection of Natsu ornaments. Elfman was beginning to look a little nervous next to Evergreen, and Lucy couldn't blame him. But otherwise no one attacked the couple.

The girls watched the scene before them, sometimes struggling to contain their laughter as they watched a guild member try and shake off a miniature Natsu's from ones leg. Other times holding their breath as one would venture their way occasionally until he left.

"Do you think we could make a run for it?" Cana asked looking at the door.

"Can't. Army of Natsu's guarding it remember." It was true, once Natsu realised this golden opportunity he had he blocked off all exists. And anyone who had tried to get through has only met pain. It was an unwise choice that neither wanted to take.

"This sucks. We need Erza." Cana pouted. But they both knew Erza wouldn't help. She was still devastated, and neither girls knew why she was taking this so hard. Since Natsu arrived and attacked everybody, Erza had not even bothered to help anyone. Natsu seeing this as a chance left her alone, in fear of being stepped on repeatedly if he so much as poked her.

Erza wouldn't save them today.

"Or your father." Lucy suggested.

"No."

"Please! Just call him" Lucy begged.

"If I call him, he'll come in here and turn Natsu back, then act like he's done a heroic act for me. Then think I will always be in need of his saving. And then, he'll come on missions with me … He already stalks me on missions! But now force his way onto them with me, he's already forced me to move in with him as well! Do you know how humiliating that is? I can't Lucy…He's already unbearable I will not make it worse." Cana tried to explain.

Lucy could see her side as much as she tried. A father trying to be heroic for his daughter was a little out of reach for her imagination.

Master was gone, Gildart's wasn't around, and Ezra was out of commission.

"But Cana…You have to!" Lucy knew she sounded like a child but she just couldn't handle Natsu right now, not in is current state.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I won't."

"Will you let your guild members die at the hands of Natsu?"

"I'll let you all perish!" Uneasiness in Cana's voice, but otherwise firm.

"You'll let us die?"

"They guild will survive … I hope." She added quietly.

"All because you don't want to call your father?"

"I'm protecting my pride."

"What about the guilds pride?"

"They have done so many stupid things that they are impenetrable to shame." Lucy couldn't argue with that.

Lucy sighed "When is Master meant to be back?"

"He's meant to be back now! We need help, don't give me that look Lucy I'm not calling him." And with that the conversation had ended.

* * *

After having three more Natsu's venture their way, one of them being knocked out by Lucy and the second being thrown by Cana had unfortunately ended up at Evergreen's table, she had about a dozen sitting there. Elfman looked of pure fright at his girlfriend, and didn't dare call her a man once. Instead was now calling her a very _womanly_ person, this made Evergreen extremely pleased.

Cana peeked over the overturn table gulped and looked down.

"It's not getting better out there. Could you call out any of your spirits?"

"No, the golden light will attract attention to Natsu." Lucy looked Cana dead in the eye "_But I wonder who could possibly be done to get rid of the Natsu's._"

"Lucy…" Cana wined.

At that moment the most wonderful sight the girls had ever seen had turned up on the guilds door.

"I'm back my brats, you missed me-"Master froze, the smile he was wearing vanished and a look of something crossed between annoyance and horror was on his face. "Dear Mavis what has happened?"

The guild nearly burst into tears at the sight of Makarov.

"Master!" They cried. While a certain individual had other plans.

"Gramps! Fight me! I can beat you!" A swarm of them gathering to the front of the guild.

"I-what has happened here?" His eyes looking over the destroyed guild, his eyes narrowed on Natsu instinctively. Face going from white, red and then slowly purple "DO YOU KNOW THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGED YOU HAVE CAUSED!"

And the guild spoke as one, with a sound of glee in their voice. Like a child would when dobbing on a sibling. "Gildart's."

* * *

It took Master an hour before he got the guild to calm down and peace restored. Cana looked most pleased and relaxed. Probably with the fact that's she didn't have to call her father, and Master was back with a can of whoop ass.

"I need a punishment for my brat, any suggestions? Gildart's needs to learn his lesson about releasing a bunch of miniature Natsu's in a guild." Hitting his enlarged fist together.

The guild was more than happy to give suggestions of punishment to their Master. A chorus of voices yelled out forms of punishment.

"Beat him up!"

"Make him go through _that_!"

"Make Mira and Erza beat him up together! He won't stand a chance between those two!"

"Make him model nude in the weekly sorcerer!" That was Mira's suggestion.

"Make Cana pretend she doesn't remember him."

"_We don't want to piss him off!" _

Master sat down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully to the suggestions. A moment passed when a gleam appeared in his eyes.

"I have an idea! I'll be back later."

Mira stood up with her own plan in mind, "Master, wait!"

Master stopped and stared at her "What about Natsu?"

Natsu had been restrained and frozen, but was still in his current form. The guild looked uneasy, what if Natsu was left in this for any longer?

"Ah, yes. The problem of this destruction." The guild was burnt and broken in many areas. "Well, I have punishment to hand out to Gildart's so I don't think he can be turned back anytime soon…This is a problem…"

The guild was tired and cranky, but with the prospect of having to watch one of their fellow Nakama – and a destructive one at that – they were all contemplating the idea of an early vacation.

"I have an idea." Mira beamed, and it was clear what look she had on her face. The look that made Lucy cringe. And was probably the reason why the Celestail mage was trying to sneak out of the guild. "Why don't we have someone babysit him, until Gildart's comes back and returns Natsu to his normal form?"

Master seemed to catch on to something, and Lucy didn't like it one bit. "Oh yes, what a wonderful idea. We need someone who is patient and calm, someone who Natsu gets along with."

A handful of other guild member seemed to catch on and grinned slyly.

"Do _you_ have any ideas who that could be master?" She asked coyly.

"I have an idea. And I'm sure _she_ would love it" He said in a very cheerful voice.

"Oh and who is she?" Lucy knew damn well Mira was talking about her.

Mira and Master turned and looks towards Lucy, some of the guild members who had caught on were looking extremely happy. And said one name altogether, almost as if rehearsed.

"Lucy."

"Betrayal!" Lucy muttered.


	3. The babysitter makes a run for it

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own the story._

**Chapter 3: The babysitter makes a run for it.**

Lucy prayed to every god and deity that came to her mind at that moment, praying she had misheard that sound of betrayal to those that's she thought of as friends.

"Lucy, will you take care of Natsu?" Mira used her baby-like voice, the one she often used when she wanted someone to do something for her.

And Lucy would not fall for it. The blonde looked at the pile of Natsu's that were restrained and tied up. She would not be roped into something she didn't want! Not again.

"Let me out of here!" They screamed. No one paid them any heed.

"Um, sorry guys. But see, I have this a cold, and it's really bad (_cough_) and I wouldn't want to spread it…" By the look on all their faces she knew they didn't believe her. "I won't be able to babysit him."

"Yeah! I don't need a babysitter! Now let me lose!" Struggling against the anti-magic restrains.

"What he said." Lucy supported, edging towards the door.

"Now, Lucy my child. You are the only one that Natsu will listen to, he is safest with you."

"Correction,_ I _am the safest person with him. But that still comes with a fair amount of danger. Sorry." Lucy knew she would always be safe with Natsu, but a pile of them with the intent to beat up as many people as possible, was a theory she didn't want to try. Reaching for the door handle a pale hand with slender fingers grabbed the blonde's wrist.

Mira.

Her voice was kind but her eyes were cold, "Lucy, you _have_ to take care of Natsu. He listens to you. Will you leave the guild in jeopardy? Will you have that on your conscience?" The take-over mage said.

Lucy said nothing.

"That's awfully mean Lucy." Someone said from the crowd. Lucy avoiding eye contact with everyone, Mira took this as a sign of defiance and chose another tactic. She walked over to the Natsu's.

"Natsu, how would you like to have a massive sleep over?" Their intent on killing everyone turned to pure excitement.

"Ah, with who?"

And for the second time that day the guild spoke as one, "Lucy."

The Celestial mage shook her head furiously but no one paid her any attention.

"Yeah! Lucy it will be fun!" Fear tinkled down the blonde's back like it was icy cold water.

"Aye, sir!" Happy suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, Natsu. You should go home with Lucy now, and start that sleepover!" Mira faked excitement in her voice.

Lucy pried the door open very slowly, without making a sound. Looking behind her in time to see Mira untying the Natsu's from the poll. One by one they dropped to the ground. Giving their trade mark goofy grin.

"Lets' go Luce!" Smashing his many small fists together.

"…"

"Luce?"

"…"

Mira's eyes glinted evilly "Have fun you two!"

.

.

.

"_You'll will never take me alive_!"

* * *

It turned out they could.

Lucy hadn't even made it down the street. The civilians of Fiore stopped as they watched her tearing down the street screaming about maniacs, side stepping out of the way, and one even falling into the water.

None had tried to help the petrified blonde, and when the saw Mira coming after me no doubt in takeover Demon mode, the sound of splashing into the water could be heard all down the cannel. Some must have thought jumping into a canal was safer then facing a demon.

And Lucy had to agree with them.

Lucy hadn't even made it to Strawberry Street when she felt hands hoisting her into the air. Some people screamed below. Lucy wonder what it would like to see a girl running down in pure fear with a demon with long white hair and bat wings chased after her, and then to be lifted like prey high in the air and fly away with her. She was familiar with being lifted into the air as it often happened to her with Happy. Though Lucy knew those were to save her from her death rather than deliver it to her.

But of course only Nakama would do this to you. Though they always said: '_We cry as one, we laugh as one. Fight with one you fight with all. Hurt one of us and you face all of us. Put one in danger…you dead'_. Lucy had taken they're words to heart, now was questioning their logic.

Lucy tried to make herself to believe that her friends loved her, and didn't want her to be homeless because she had no house at the end of the week, and was caring for one of the most destructive people in the world. Her friends wouldn't do that ….

Lucy would kill them all when the week was over.

Though Lucy hadn't made it to Strawberry Street it tuned out she had covered a fair amount of ground Lucy noticed flying back over buildings towards the guild. Dropping back at the threshold she was greeted with the smirks of her 'friends', a few of them making bets at the back of the guild. The blonde prayed they were for another reason.

Cana had once confided in her friend that the best way to make quick money without jobs, was to bet on guild mates. And more often than not they happened to be on Lucy most of the time. And it happened to be on weather Lucy could care for him for a week. Lucy jutted her jaw in frustration.

"You didn't get far did you?" Makarov looked at Lucy.

"She almost made it home Master," Mira informed.

"Looks like you're running has improved." Master commented, a few sniggered good-naturedly. There was little pride the blonde felt currently during her situation, but it was true, she had improved. It turns out if you face a lot of near death experience on the regular; you get _really_ motivated to run faster. Who knew?

"Aye, sir!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

Lucy looked at her partner. _Big Mistake._

Lucy's chest swelled with pain and guilt at all his sad expressions. She shouldn't have ran away from him, he probably thought he made Lucy upset, one of his closest friends for having to care for him. And in truth Lucy would always care for him … there was just a lot of caution she had while he was in this form, if he was just one tall person she had to care for, she would have no quarrels with it. The guild was silent.

"Natsu?"

He didn't look at her.

"Natsu?"

Lucy crouched down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Natsu. I forgot to mention. With the last mission I had I have enough money to buy _extra_ food, and if you don't want it…." She watched carefully at his expression. His was eye twitching. "And if you don't want it I guess I could give it away to Happy …"

Happy looked like he was told he could have two birthdays a year.

"Lushi…" Happy sighed with a look of content. Natsu eyes were now twitching uncontrollably.

"And I would love to share it with my _two favourite _team mates" That seemed to have done it has the many Natsu's flung themselves at Lucy with looks of love and excitement.

The force was enough to make the Celestial mage fall backwards, and incidentally flash her red underwear at the guild. Mortified, she closed her legs together with a snap, face turning red. Some people chuckled and some were in full blown laughter. Lucy blushed furiously.

"I _wonder_ who you wearing that for Lucy." Someone said from the crowed.

Lucy wanted to sink into a whole and die.

Looking at the many Natsu's attached to her, it was a little hard to get up, but they all grinned broadly at her. And knowing Natsu, it was a small relief knowing it he didn't catching the meaning in the lewd comment.

One of the Natsu's climbed closer towards the blonde's face, smiling happily, "I'm ready to go to your sleep over."

"Aye, Sir!"


	4. stalker

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story_.

**Chapter 4: Stalker**

Lucy watched Natsu carefully on the way home, only with the threat of cooking vegetables for dinner did the Natsu behave all the way. The air was warm and order had returned to the streets since last time Lucy ran down it in a frightful panic yelling about lunatics and monsters.

People of Magnolia gave Lucy and Natsu's strange looks, some children even tried to pick him up. Lucy apologies profusely to the parents when the children retreated in tears, some with small little bits that were meant to scare them.

Natsu was behaving.

"So Natsu … since I will be caring for you. Is there anything you want me to do, like go to the park, or-"

Natsu chuckled, "The park? What could I do there?"

"You could play?' Lucy suggested.

"And what, build a castle?" He tried to make it sound like an insult but the prospect of it had left a gleam in his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to-"

"Well if your making such a big deal about me going-"

"I really wasn't ."

"-Then I suppose-"

"I was never forcing you into it-"

"Then I guess I have to." Natsu made a b-line to the park and Lucy stood behind with a knowing smile on her face, watching civilians dodge the small figures. Lucy sighed and followed him.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? The blonde followed Natsu to the park where some were trying to climb up a later to get to the slide, others were building a sand castle. Lucy took a seat on the bench. Pulling out a book she began to read. It wasn't until later did a young women patted the celestial mage on the shoulder to get her attention. Lucy started a little before recovering.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, sure, of course" Taken slightly by surprise not realizing the women had snuck up on her, making a bit more room for her, and returned to her book.

A small moment of silence past.

"Do you have a child here?" The women had short brown hair, her skin was clear and perfect and her eyes were bright green, and looked a little young to be a mother. Lucy suspected there was another reason why she was here, a women's intuition.

Lucy felt she had seen this women around somewhere before but couldn't quiet place her.

"No, yourself?"

"No. But I couldn't help but notice that's Natsu Dragneel." Her voice switched to a sweeter tone. The blonde looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes it is," Feeling protective of him "Why do you ask?"

"It's hard not to know who _he_ is! Even in this form. He's _famous_! Always making headlines you know? How do you know him?" The person hadn't mentioned her name but her own eyes pierced Lucy suspiciously. She reminded Lucy of Juvia.

"I'm a friend," And with a sudden thought "Just visiting him from out of town."

"So you're not in Fairy Tail?" Lucy moved to book to cover her insignia. The women leaned back in her seat looking relieved, shoulders dropping.

"Why?"

"Well with his status, everyone fancies him. The great Dragneel! Fairy Tail's hero! I'm sure you have heard all these titles and all. But I must confess I was surprised to see _you_ with him. He has a _selective_ group of friends." Giving Lucy a look from the corner of her eyes that suggested that Lucy was not part of this '_selective'_ group. And this woman however, was.

Feeling spontaneous. "Sounds as though you are?"

The brunette looking flattered, "Of course!" With a fake laugh she looked at Lucy. "So how do you know Natsu Dragneel? He never mentioned you to me."

Anger taking over the blonde "Were friends." Her words firm and definite.

"You've said that before. What I'm asking is how do you _know_ him?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. But how did _you_ meet him?"

"Oh, I'm a childhood friend. Known him for ages, were so close, like this" Wrapping her middle and index finger together.

"Sounds close."

"Hmmm," she agreed. The lady watched Natsu playing, and Lucy's suspicion did not ease in the slightest, wondering what the true motive was behind this.

After some silence she spoke again, "But I will admit I have been out of town for a while as well, and I don't know the cause of this is …" She waved her hand at the small figures.

"Well maybe you should ask the guild," Lucy suggested, the lady paled.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Umm, well since your friends with him I just thought… you would know." She looked flustered.

"Well seeing as you're like this" Lucy holding up her own middle and index finger together wound together, "I thought you would know."

The women reddened, and seeing that Lucy had pretty much cornered her gave the blonde a furious glare.

"Who do you think you are? Questioning the friendship of Natsu Dragneel and I?" Bringing herself up to full height in front of Lucy, Lucy jumped to her own feet and returned the glare.

"I don't even think you've talked to him before."

"You're going to question who I am? The one who is friends with the great Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, And Lucy Heartfillia?" Her voice rising.

"Yes I am!" Lucy quickly realizing what this person was and their motive, she done her best to keep a straight face. This was another person who wanted to be close to Natsu and the gang. Someone with fake impertinence to the guild, someone who pretended to know the people of the guild for their own person social status gain. This also made the celestial mages blood boil but at the same time found the whole situation hilarious.

"Do want a death wish?! I have the most powerful friends in all of Fiore! And you would judge me? I am in the most selective group and I suggest that you walk away. You don't want to mess with me." She fumed and caught the attention of passers.

Lucy struggled not to laugh.

"What's your name?"

"W-what?"

"Well, if you're in the most selective group of all of Fiore which is the most powerful and strongest then… you must be part of the guild then. So what's' your name?"

"Cana." The tone of her voice almost made it sound like a question, Lucy almost felt sorry for her.

"Last?" Lucy was picturing Cana back at the guild when she would relay this story to her. Lucy felt like she was about to crack a rib from holding her laughter any longer.

"It's-its-Oh what does it matter! I am in the powerful group of all of Fiore! Don't mess with me!" She had turned an ugly colour of red.

"Okay, first of all I'm Lucy Heartfillia. You're not in the guild, you aren't Cana. I know Cana. I was just with her this morning taking refuge behind a table with her when Natsu almost burnt down the guild. And I suggest that you stop spinning lies, you should be thankful it was me that you got and not someone else. Because god knows they wouldn't have taken it well."

She stared at Lucy for a full minute wonder what she heard was true. From red to a sickly pale colour.

"P-Prove it"

Bring her hand in front of the woman's face proudly, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and your leaving."

The women nodded quickly scurrying away. Lucy had to revel in her shining victory moment. It's not every day that you feel like a badass. Even if it was something as simple as putting someone in their place.

"Yo Luce," Natsu called. "Who was that?"

"Oh just a fan of yours." A look of disinterest crossed his face. Most Fan girls he met were like 'Oh Natsu, you're so strong and Handsome, you're in Fairy tail! Let me have your babies!'.

You really couldn't blame the poor guy.

"Ready to go home?" Natsu asked and the blonde nodded.

* * *

**Hey Guys. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been so busy lately its not funny, in my second last year of high school and about to stocked up with so much homework it will be a miracle if I ever see the light again. **

**So for a while now I have been thinking of having a fairy Tail social media account dedicated to my fanfiction one. I have made an Instagram account for Fairy Tail post only and I was wondering if you guys are interesting in following it. Its called 'fairyglitter101' no spaces of capitals. I have only one post so far and its of Natsu and his son. Please go follow!**

**Let me know if you likes the update!**


	5. The night is dark and full of terrors

Fairy Tail Fanfic

_Disclaimer: I own this story_

**Chapter 5: The night is dark and full of terrors.**

With the heel of her foot Lucy kicked the door closed. Lucy felt energetic and tired at the same time. The idea of caring for Natsu was more tiring then actually caring for him. But on the other hand the blonde was relaying the park event from earlier in her mind over and over, and she was still revelling in her bad-ass moment. It would have been complete if her friends had seen her do it, as they were usually the ones that handled these situations.

Or run into these ones the most.

As they often thought that Lucy was the '_innocent'_ one. And that she was oblivious to anything sexual. _Have they read the fanfiction about them? Do they see the fan art made of them_?

Fairy Tail now that it had won the Grand Magic Games is holding its places as the top guild in all of Fiore. So a little more attention was on them than usual and income the Fanfictions that Lucy had heard Mira had been talking about one day at the guild. The _smut_ that Lucy had found out … Her team knew nothing! The celestial mage had been corrupted!

Looking at the tiny sandy footprints leading into her lounge room the mage growled. The mess! The guild should have to pay her extra for her cleaning services towards the nuisances that were currently trying to make a human ladder to the kitchen counter.

Now that her floor looked like it was miniature beach, Lucy came to the conclusion that something was going to have to happen.

"Bath time!" She yelled.

The small Natsu's looked up at her wide eyed.

"NO!" they yelled as one, Lucy cringed at the sound of fifty Natsu's yelling. She would be deaf by the end of the week.

"You're tracking sand throughout the apartment! I don't want to clean all this up!" The Celestial mage glared at the small figures, hands on hips.

"NO!" they pouted together.

They were like pouty babies, she thought dryly.

"You have to have a shower or a bath, you'll getting sand everywhere!"

"We don't have to do what you say."

A tick appearing on her forehead, "If I have to care for you then you do what I say."

It was hard to treat him like an adult or teenager, when he was only had a couple of inches of height on him.

"You go now or I take you by force." She threatened.

.

.

.

.

They grinned evilly back.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU RODENTS!" She screamed as she made a dive for one that was heading for cover under her lounge.

Out of fifty she was able to locate ten. For the first hour it was pure force she had to use. Trying to capture them was horrible, she broke lamps, flipped a table, and out of pure frustration she threw a kettle at one, he dodged easily.

It was impossible!

And then they decided to turn it into a game.

Hide and seek.

Hide and let-me-find-you-so-I-can-kill-you, is what Lucy wanted to do.

"Over here!" One hollered from across the room.

"No over here!" Another one called in the opposite direction.

"ARGH!" She screamed. "I can't wait to get my hands on you!"

"Oh, I'm so afraid!" one mocked.

"You will be when I'm about to murder you!"

"No you won't!" Said one cheerfully "You love me to much!"

Lucy faltered while chasing one around the living room, crashing into a coffee table, and toppled over it. She stared at the ceiling wondering, fear that he knew her true feelings.

There was silence throughout the room. And then there was a chorus of:

"**LUCY!**"

From her position on the ground she could see under all the low furniture, and see many feet running towards her from all directions.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you all right?"

"Someone get Wendy on the phone!"

"Are you alive?"

"**DON'T WALK TOWARDS THE LIGHT**!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Keep breathing!"

"Don't tell Erza this happened!"

"Don't tell Mira either!"

"Come back to me!"

Lucy wasn't sure if she should be outraged or be laughing. But there was one thing … she was blushing like crazy!

Even though it had been a throw away comment of '_you love me to much'_ it hit Lucy hard. It was meant as a joke, or ruse to stop her chasing one of the miniature Natsu's. But it hit her dead center. The idiot didn't realize it, but she did.

It had been something she had realized recently. Ever since the idiot had up rooted the tree and had it set sail down the cannel and past her house. She had fallen in love.

The celestial mage had fallen in love with the dragon.

"I'm fine … I'm fine!" she sat up on her elbows looking at the worried faces around her. She couldn't look anywhere without see them!

Him!

She wondered what this would have been like … if he was human size. And was worried about her now. Petty thoughts, she pushed them aside.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" She looked down at one.

"Your cheeks are red, do you need to see a doctor?"

"Shut up, I'm in this position because you can't have a shower!"

* * *

The next day Lucy walked into the guild and was greeted by Lisanna. The guild looked especially smug this morning.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Hey!" Lucy replied to her white haired best friend.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty tired actually … but you know, normal I guess." She waved off. The mage did not want to talk about her night. _When the night is dark and full of terrors_. The terror's being Natsu, and the night seemingly brought them more energy to annoy her.

"And how was _he_?" Lisanna grinned. And if Lucy wasn't mistaken everyone seemed to lean back in their chairs to listen.

With one look the take-over mage knew it didn't go well.

Lisanna couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. The spell on Natsu wouldn't naturally wear off until the end of the week unless they find Gildart's. And the word was he had temporarily left for the week.

Poor Lucy.

Lisanna found the whole situation amusing, though. Behind Lucy's back bets were being taken, how long would Lucy hold out until she cracked? But her older sister Mirajane had some plotting going on. So everyone was also betting on the two to become _closer_.

And she couldn't help but put down her own bet. It was easy money.

And there was some serious cash prize as well. Lisanna was sure Levy would tell Lu-chan what was going on, but she had seen the book worm herself placing in her own bet.

The blonde was on her own.

"Ahhh, it was hard! And frustrating! Do you know how hard it is to get that … _that_ … _rodent_ into a bathtub?" Many people behind Lisanna choked on their drinks. And Lucy continued with her rant. Lisanna took a seat at the table as Lucy began to tell the her what horrors she had to face. And the more she talked the harder it was to suppress her smile.

"Wait! You forgot to mention why you were trying to get Natsu undressed-"

"_What_!" Mira yelled (who just happened to be walking behind Lucy _a lot_ to get a firsthand scoop of what had happened).

"It's not what you think!" The blonde yelled defensively.

"Then what happened?" If Mira wasn't Lisanna's older sister, she would have missed the evil gleam in her eye, or the way her voice made that false sound of rage.

"Yesterday after I left with Natsu he wanted to go to the park … and so he was all sandy and such and when we got home. And he was spreading it everywhere because there is like _fifty of them_! So I was trying to get him into the bath to get rid of it!"

"Or, you were being a perv!" Gajeel yelled from across the room, Lucy's face reddened deeply. A lot of people laughed. Damn Dragon Slayer hearing!

Mira threw the silver serving plate across the room that would have cut his head off if he hadn't ducked. Gajeel looked at her in awe before pulling it out of the wall and munched on it.

All the laughing stopped.

Mira took a seat next to her sister, directly across from Lucy.

"Continue," Mira said sweetly and without missing a beat Lucy retold everything that happened.

"I still find it funny that he didn't want Lucy to tell you or Erza," Lisanna smiled, but Mira didn't seem to hear her sister comment. Her mind was calculating something else.

"What did he say that made you fall over?"

"Uhh … wha …no, nothing of interest." She quickly said.

The two sisters' eyes narrowed on the blonde suspiciously.

"Spill."

"No it was nothing!"

Mira who had known Lucy long enough to know that's Lucy wouldn't say anything. Buy instead had questions that weren't related to the '_horrors'_ of which Lucy spoke of.

"I want to know why Gildart's turned Natsu the way he is," She mused.

The blonde sighed in relief.

"You know I was wondering that to, Happy would know." Lisanna said.

"Has he been sleeping at Natsu's place alone?" Lucy questioned. "Or at Fairy Hills with Wendy and Carla?"

"Nope, when the lady at Fairy Hills found out there was a male cat at the place, she chucked a mental. Not because he's a cat. But because he's a _male_. The lady is really strict on the no boy thing." Mira informed.

"Then where is he staying?"

"Good question." Spoke Lisanna.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Cana screeched.

"Were going on a family road trip Cana!" Gildart's replied joyfully. His daughter who had been thrown over his shoulder to stop her escaping.

"NO! Put me down! I was meant to be on a job today! If you let me go now I can still make it!" she struggled.

"Well now you're going on a mission with me! It will be a great bonding experience. Just you, me, and the cat!" The last word rolled off bitterly.

"No! You have to let me go- Cat? What cat? You have a cat?" Cana struggled more, looking around for a four legged creature. The poor thing was also doomed to this nightmare known as '_road trip_'!

"We do now Cana!" If Cana hadn't been forced to spend more time with him she would have missed the fact his voice had changed to a false sound of excitement. A sound that was rarely used around her.

"Where?" She peered more around.

"Here." He held up his other hand that was holding a cat box, and if Cana strained a bit more she could see a tuff of blue fur through the slits in the side.

"Is that Happy?!"

"Yes."

"What did you do to him?"

There was silence before he spoke.

"Well I thought of if I made fifty of him … It would have been nice, Cana?"

"YOU TRANSFORMED HAPPY?"

"I like him in this form better, Cana daughter"

"Stop saying my name at the end of every sentence!"

"Sorry, daughter!"

"Don't say that either!"

"But all the years I missed getting to say those two words!"

"To bad!"

"Why Cana so mean?"

"Don't use my name in any sentence!"

Silence.

"Why do we have Happy?" Cana asked again. Call it a bad feeling but Cana felt that there was another reason for the sudden road trip and the cat.

"He saw things he wasn't meant to see." Being cryptic.

"Wait- did the same thing happen to Natsu?"

Silence.

"He did, didn't he?" Excitement in her voice at the mystery. "What did he see? Find your porn stash?" She laughed. Gildart's seemed to tense under her.

"I am an old and respected man, I would never have such things in my house –"

"Don't bullshit me you old geezer, I found it and it's sticky pages." She smirked.

Cana was a crude woman and there was very little she wouldn't say, even to her father. She had been forced to move in with him. And even without looking she knew he was paling. The pace in his walk picked up. "So what did Happy see? The same thing as Natsu?"

"Ahhh, yes?" Lie.

"Then why aren't you bringing Natsu along as well?" Cana wouldn't mind some young company that wasn't a cat.

"Well … when I punched him he seemed to forget … Happy on the other hand, put two and two together. The cat is smarter then I gave him credit for, and Natsu had spoken a little of it when I punched the boy unconscious, Happy didn't understand straight away, but he confronted me about it last night. I have to take the evidence with me …"

"YOU PUNCHED A CAT?"

"NO! I can't punch him because that's animal abuse!"

"So, you stuffed him in cage and dragged him along on some sucky road trip so he wouldn't run his mouth at the guild?"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Ummm … yes?"

"Oh my Mavis!"

Silence.

"So why am I dragged along?"

"Your my weakness …"

"Wha?"

"If I left you behind they would have used you to bring me back, so I would have to put Natsu back in his original form."

Cana's heart seemed to soften just a little "I'm your weakness?"

"Your my little angel!"

"Don't get mushy on me old man!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like? Was it funny?**

**Leave your reviews, **

**I have made an Instagram account dedicated to my fanfiction. All Fairy Tail post! Its '****fairyglitter101'**** so go follow. **

**I have a poll so go vote!**

**I turn 17 on the 16****th**** of April!**

**If I don't update fast enough yell at me on my Instagram account because I'll get off my butt and write the newest chappie and post ASAP!**

**And when I go on I follow back all!**


	6. Pervert

**Authors note:**

**Okay, I know I promised to update quickly, but school guys. Do I need to elaborate on the struggle of school?**

**Didn't think so … I'm going to go back to past chapters on this and many other stories of mine to fix spelling mistakes … guys, you should have warned me. I know I should go back and spell check, but …. This writer can be lazy. **

**But I would love to thank all the reviews I got on the last chapter! They were really appreciated! They make my day, reviews are priceless to me. They are why I'm writing! You guys make me write! You! Every single one of you!**

* * *

**Fairy tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story_

**Chapter 6: Pervert.**

The evening seemed to come slowly around, well, it was only mid-day. The sun was at its peak, and it was become unbearably hot, and a certain fire eater had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy screeched. They cackled gleefully as they dodged the chair being thrown at them, they spread out in all directions. Like marbles, Lucy thought. Scattering in all the places you couldn't see.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna tugged on her sister's arm nervously, she was sitting at the counter, chatting happily away with her sister. Until a certain somebody game in, after that, all went to hell. "Lucy is causing more damage than Natsu …"

"Ah, it seems she has picked up on his antics … " Mira smiled, she wasn't happy about the damages of the guild … but if it brought certain two mages together, closer …

"Should we do something?" The youngest Strauss smiled anxiously at her sister, honestly she had known Natsu too be a little on the wild and destructive side, there was simply no one to compare to him to, but, this version of Natsu, had seemed to bring out something in her close friend Lucy.

Lucy was certainly a force to be reckoned with at this current time. Lisanna watched as the blonde charged full speed towards a group of five Natsu's, cornering them against the wall.

"It's time he has gotten a taste of his own medicine," Mira smiled before moving on to serve the next customer.

"It seems," She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, a small bead of sweat running down the side of her face. "But at what cost?" She whispered to no one.

* * *

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Lucy moved towards Lisanna and Levy, slumping in her chair, head hanging over the back in exhaustion. Her two friends could only smile sympathetically. Natsu had been a real nuisance. Most of the guild mates having moved to sit outside by the pool, where it was cool and safe.

Lucy would join, but … where Lucy was, Natsu would follow. And she didn't feel like forcing their presence on anyone. not that they blamed Lucy or anything. But they did just leave to get away from the little tyke's.

Except for her friends, that were now sweating through the clothes to spend time with Luc in this heat. And it wasn't just Natsu, it was just the heat wave in general! But even though Natsu wasn't expelling any flames –currently- that didn't mean he didn't generate a crazy amount of heat when he was practically all, '_Fired up_'.

And speaking of the little critter, Lucy looked down where two were tugging on her pants. That Lucy now regretted wearing. They were unbearable hot. She looked down at the little onyx eyes. Lucy had half a mind to stomp on one right then and there.

"Yo Luce," One spoke casually, even a little cautiously.

"What?" Lucy dead paned.

"Let's go out" Her heart, that seemed to slow down, or stop briefly, before generating the blood to flow to Lucy's face. Making her whole face go red, maybe even surpassing the shade of a tomato.

Lucy looked down at him. Waiting for the joke or the continued sentence … he looked at her expectantly. _Let's go out_.

Did he mean that ….?! Like, girlfriend and boyfriend? Holding hands and eating foods together and being at one another house and watching some movies together?

Like, going out? As a couple?

"Luigi?" he snapped his small fingers in Lucy's face. All the Natsu's smirked.

"Ahhh, yeah?" The blonde mage said in a daze, her friends unable to hide their unknowing smiles. Not that Lucy notices not a thing. Her eyes trained on the little forms of Natsu's.

"Let's go somewhere. Maybe get some ice cream, or go to maybe a park again?" Of course that's what he meant! How could it mean anything else? Anything else at all?

"I-ah, yeah, sure?" Quickly recovering, she stood up and stretched.

The small forms of Natsu's that were gathering before her, she wondered how they all new to meet in one place? Did they all think the same thing or separate things? Did he see from all his eyes? She would make sure to ask him later when she had the time.

The little Natsu's gazed up at the blonde, a small look of wonder on their faces. How had he managed to snag such a good team mate?

When Lucy had first came to the guild and joined, she had got a bit of attention –okay, a lot of _male_ attention- that there was a bit of discussion on teaming arrangements. Sure, you could work by yourself, many people did here. But when they saw Lucy … there was a bit of discussion on who she might like to pair herself with. But they're weren't that many that wanted to as such a stunning and kind person, who was extremely naive when she arrived.

Okay, _a lot_ of people wanted to be with her. It was part of the reason Natsu had teamed up with Lucy so fast. She would have been a goner by the end of the week if he hadn't tricked her into it.

Natsu's watched as Lucy stretched her hands above her head, her white shirt lifting a bit at her movements, and from where Natsu was standing, he could see a bit of white lace bra. _What size was she_?

He saw Lisanna watching him from one of his many eyes –most of them- looked away quickly being busted. For a scary moment he was afraid Lisanna would nag him out for it, but she only gave a bemused look in response.

"All right, let's go." And the blonde made her way towards the open guild doors, which had been left open to a hope of a small breeze coming through.

Levy and Lisanna watched as they made their leave, Lucy at the front and the Natsu's following closing behind, like a queen leading her minions to war.

"I'm glad she's not wearing her skirt today," Levy whispered from the corner of her mouth in hope of it not reaching the Dragon Slayers ears.

"Too late, he's already perved on her" Lisanna responded. Maybe it was two girls imaginations, but they swore they saw one turn back, grinning Cheekily back at them.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So what so you guys think? Did you like? Tell me in the review, I have already started the next chapter, I would love to thank 'Dark shining light' for that! She is an amazing writer, has HEAPS of fairy tail stories and no spelling mistakes to count! I recommend her!**

**And I just wrote a one-shot called 'Gone' please read and leave your reviews on it, I'm really nervous about it! **


	7. Towel

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are all awesome!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story_

**Chapter 7: Towel.**

The first place Lucy and Natsu's went was to the candy shop. Grabbing marshmallows and other various sweets - Anything that was small for Natsu to eat easily—and not leave a mess behind, they left again. Looking behind at the small Natsu's, their small cheeks puffed out as they ate. Lucy smiled before turning forwards, not to catch her looking. They were annoying in this form, but they just looked to cute too for the blonde to be mad...

"Where would you like to go this time?" Lucy asked none of them in particular. The heat was belting down hard in Magnolia, Lucy was already sweating. The streets weren't that busy but all the stores were still open.

"Not the park that we went to last time," one of them spoke "what about somewhere else?" Lucy could see why they wouldn't want to go there after last time. They didn't want another crazed fan girl after him. There were more than Natsu even realized … But Natsu was blind to that type of thing most of the time.

Sure, whenever he did a rare photo shoot they always just happened to mention he was _single_ … It had always secretly annoyed Lucy when they did that.

"Then where?"

"Hmm, what about we do something that you want to do?"

"There are lots of things I want to do … but I don't think you would like of any of them." Lucy mused, She wanted to go to a bookstore, or watch movies, buy some clothes, or sit on her own and do nothing but the comfort of her thoughts. Even better, get some rent money on a mission, it was dangerously close to being due.

Lucy couldn't do anything of these things with Natsu, it would be awkward to go clothes shopping with him. She couldn't take him to the movies—he can't sit still long enough. He won't be quiet while she read (ever). And she didn't want to take Natsu on a mission in his current state, his abilities had decreased and Lucy couldn't defend them all at once. Lucy would have to be careful this week on budget if she wanted to be able to feed them all and have some money at least for her rent.

But if Lucy needed, she could always drop Natsu at the Strauss house while taking a mission. Lisanna would like that. Lucy personally thought they needed to spend more time together, but on the other hand, she could totally see Mira trying to play dress up with him. Smirking to myself, a small Natsu in pink and blue dresses with frills, holding little umbrellas above their heads. Lucy grinned evilly.

"Like what?" They spoke as one, curiosity filling it. Lucy tuned to face them, their cheeks still puffed with marshmallows. The blonde had to restrain herself from picking one up and hugging it to her chest.

"I want to go to the library and read for a bit, borrow some books even." It was true, the mage had already made it through her collection at home, and with her library membership she could get everything for free.

"Then let's go," They began to walk past the blonde, Lucy stared at them curiously.

"But you don't like to read, you wouldn't have anything to do there…" He didn't falter.

"That's true, but _you_ like to read. You shouldn't stop yourself doing something you enjoy on the account of others. That's stupid" He spoke sincerely, like it was the most obvious thing. It was the truth, he was right. But Lucy didn't like the thought of him sitting their bored for a few hours with nothing to do.

"Natsu, don't be silly. I can go another time," Jogging to catch up and kept in pace with him, some civilians waved in recognizing at the sort of famous mage. Natsu put on another burst of speed.

"Fine then, we'll go without you then," And marched off. The Celestial mage stood stunned behind him, mouth agape a little before clamping it shut.

"B-but you don't like libraries, their quiet and filled with people telling you to be quite and not speak, a_nd to not to disturb others._" He didn't even turn around "Don't you have a restraining order from one?"

This was true, though Lucy had never gotten the full story why.

"Don't care. If it's something you like, you should do it." He stopped, looking back at his partner. his eyes held serious look. How could Lucy refuse him when he was being so nice? He was so cute and sexy, but when he was serious … damn …. It was hard to resist him.

"Okay, I'll borrow some and then were straight out. Got it?" One hand on her hip and other one pointed at him. It would be easier if Lucy grabbed what she wanted and left before either of could cause trouble.

They grinned triumphantly back.

* * *

Lucy promised herself she would be in and out, but there was something captivating about a smell in a book, and being surrounded by thousands of world. When Natsu saw the expression on her face, he knew they would be in there longer then he would have liked, but he wasn't going to complain. Besides he had to admit it was nicer in the air conditioned room.

Lucy walked along the '_Romance'_ section. Natsu had moved to the kids section of picture books just for the heck of it. Lucy was grateful to how considerate he was being.

Lucy found a chair and began reading the prologue of a teen romance story. It was interesting, it was simple story about a boy that had moved away from home, and was struggling to make it in the world. And there was the girl who he was smitten with. Lucy was a sucker for this stuff.

Very cliché, but otherwise looked promising.

At least there were no love triangles in it. Lucy had five books collected around her, books she promised she would read at home to save me the time here. Though, that was more for Natsu's sake then her own.

"Interesting book, miss." Said a man beside the blonde. Looking up, he grinned politely to her, "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I've seen you in here a few times. I've been trying to work up the courage to say '_hi'_ for a while ..." he trailed off awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, hi…" Lucy felt awkward, and a little weirded out. But it was only a simple exchange of conversation. Nothing bad could happen, and there was a slim chance of anything happening in a public space.

"I noticed the book your reading, it's a good choice."

"Also a good object to talk about to fill in the awkward silence."

Chuckling nervously "Yeah, well that was obvious guess, wasn't it?" He was cute, short cut brown hair, looked Lucy's age, and seemed nice. Even a little geeky.

"I bet you haven't even read the book," It didn't come out mean, but maybe a little teasing. He was _cute_ but not exactly _attractive_. He was probably just trying to hit on her.

"No, I have," In an attempt of redemption. "It was good. Want me to spoil something to prove it?"

"No, then there would be no point in reading the book then."

"Y-yeah of course" He stepped back, before stopping. Dragging his eyes back to look at the blonde's. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ahh -"

"I've said I have seen you around here before -and this is our first time really talking, but, would you … you, maybe …" He choked, going red. His fingers fidgeting together.

"Yes?"

"_Goonadatewithme_?" He rushed, head looking down. Lucy was stunned, how was she meant to handle this situation? Even though she had been secretly hoping for this to happen one day with someone, it just happened to be with another book worm like herself.

How was Lucy meant to handle it? She hadn't thought that far ahead. I though he was cute, but not someone who looked particular attractive or anything. Mira and Erza, Cana and Lisanna were the ones that usually had these proposals weekly.

"I-"

"I understand if you don't want to- but it'll be somewhere public and safe. I hear about you all the time! _The Celestail mage from Fairy Tail_ … and I really inspire to be like you!" His face turning pink, he was looking at me now. His eyes wide, even a little glazed.

_To be like you. _

Shit. Fairy Tail had fans, but, Lucy had never been the centre of one that was really _wanted_. There were heaps of people that wanted to be like Natsu and eat fire. Be like Gray and make ice, or be the _Titania_. Or change into something like the Strauss siblings.

Lucy had never had one person want to be like her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come at you like that-" he begun fluster at the silence.

"Yes, let's go on a date." Lucy smiled back at him brightly.

"I -_wahhhhh_?" He blinked in surprise before his jaw hit the floor.

"I said yes."

Jaw snapping back up he grinned back at the blonde "I'll pick you up from the guild, at seven, tonight?" Nodding her head he ran out, his eyes in shape of stars.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Natsu said walking towards his partner. Lucy hadn't told him about the date. Speaking of which, Lucy hadn't even got his name.

"I guess I got carried away with the books, besides, it was you that wanted me to go in the first place," Reminding him of earlier.

"But still, I didn't know it would have taken you that long!"

"If memory severs it was you I had to go find so we could leave." Lucy grinned, Natsu pouted and looked away.

"Only because-"

"You found a colouring book that had dragons in it" she finished.

"That is perfect reason to be late!"

Lucy nodded. It had been a cute scene, he was in the children's pen where you had the small tables and colouring books, and dolls to play with to keep your child occupied.

And then there was Natsu's, all cramped together around the book, colouring it in. It was the most adorable thing ever!

But Natsu wouldn't hear it- he turned bright red, and refused to talk to Lucy for a solid ten minutes. Lucy let it go, but she would certainly use it for black mail against him in the future.

For instance, what if Lucy was to tell Gray about the little cute sight.

And thinking of the ice mage now, he should be back tomorrow with his mission with Juvia. Not that he was aware that she tagged along.

"Let's go back to the guild."

"But Luceeee" He whined "I don't want to go back there."

"But I do."

"But I don't."

"But what's not at your place that is at the guild?" He grumbled.

"A pool!"

* * *

Lisanna and Mira lay side by side on towels bathing in the sun. The weather was perfect, the sun was hot, and the pool was cold. And they were surrounded by friends.

It was a perfect day, and a certain two mages were out together. Mira could barely suppress her smile this afternoon.

"Mira," Lisanna spoke, reapplying sunscreen to her arms and legs, her sister hummed in response. "Why do you want them together so bad?" The question had been bothering her since she returned to Earthland. Though she hadn't had any romantic feelings for Natsu since her arrival, she had wondered why her sister was so hell bent on pairing the two together. Even before she had come back to earthland.

"Well, I know how you two were when you were younger, I was sure you would grow up and have a large family together … Even start your own team soon," Mira started, the topic of Lisanna's '_death'_ was still a little touchy. "But when you had gone … something changed in Natsu. I don't know how to put it. But he was still _him_ but not _him_, if that makes sense. But when he brought Lucy back to the guild … I don't know. It brought something alive back in him. We could all see it …"

"I agree. There is something more vibrant in him. Though, I don't know what he was like when I was gone. I think they are more compatible pair. I want to see them together." Lisanna stopped, she had missed Natsu, but after all those years away she hadn't harboured any feelings towards him, even when she had come back. "But that doesn't mean I would try and push them together at every chance."

Mira gave a small laugh, "I know everyone calls me the '_Matchmaker'_ when they think I can't hear them, but that doesn't mean I actually go to crazy lengths to put people together. Sure I pair people together in my head. Like everyone else does, but I don't think I should be called a '_matchmaker'_ over it."

Call it injustice.

"So, you didn't put Evergreen and Elfman together?" It was a question on everyone's mind, but no one was brave enough to ask.

"They got themselves together, I done nothing." Though Lisanna swore she saw Mira's eye twitch.

"So you hadn't set Levy and Gajeel together?"

"All the bookworm's work," Mira's fingers fidgeted.

"You hadn't pestered Romeo into asking Wendy out on Valentine's day?"

"What's with these questions-"

"You weren't the one that locked me and Bickslow in a cleaning cupboard?" Lisanna teased, waiting for her sister to give in and admit the truth.

Mira rolled over quickly onto her stomach. "Why do you doubt me? I'm your big sis!" Lisanna barely held back a laugh, but continued to look at Mira who was lying face down.

Mira sensing her sisters gaze still on her added, "And the wind locked the two of you in there. I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

Ten minutes later the two mages walked in. Natsu went in all directions, greeting everyone he saw. One even walked towards Lisanna and began to chat away; they were close friends after all. Lucy on the other hand, was sweating and carrying a large amount of books in her arms. Mira wanted to get the first scoop on the gossip — and get away from her younger sister's questions—helped relieve Lucy from the books.

"Thanks, I would have asked Natsu to help me, but-"She waved her hands off. She looked down at her sweaty clothes; Natsu had been unaffected from the heat on the walk back, Lucy however, wasn't.

The Celestail mage had two reason why this was her destination. One, it was in shorter distance then to her house. Two, she wanted Mira's advice.

"So Lucy," Mira began sweetly, "How did things go with you two?"

Lucy shrugged. The take-over mage was unimpressed with this response asked another question.

"Anything interesting things happened today?" she set down the piles of books under a shade tent. Lucy nodded quickly and Mira struggled not to fist pump the air.

"Yeah, I'm having a little bit of boy trouble. And need your advice, and a favour."

"Boy advice?!" Mira squealed, a small sigh could be heard from her sister across the pool. "Don't worry Luce, I got you covered! What do you need?"

Blinking in surprise "Well, I was asked out on a date—"

"Omgomgomgomg!" the blonde began to regret her decision, "Tell me everything!" _After all Mira's plotting for this day, it won't be in vain!_

"Well, I was at the library and I was asked out by this guy I met," Lucy started, unknowing as part of Mira's soul cracked in two. "And he asked me out, I said yes."

The silver haired female stared at her for a solid minute, "Whatttttt?!"

"I know, right!" the blonde grinned excitedly.

"I certainly cannot."

"He's picking me up from the guild at seven."

"You can't say yes to someone—"

"And I was hoping if you had something I could wear?"

"I certainly don't-"

"And maybe you could have Natsu over at your house just for the night?"

"I-" The bar keeper was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. Lucy just powered through all her response without listening … Maybe it wasn't too late to set Lisanna and Natsu together? But then who could she put Bickslow with? Cana? No, she was saving her for Laxus.

No! Lucy couldn't do that! If Lucy and Natsu weren't together then it ruined all her other plans! Mira had to put a stop to this! Before seven O'clock!

Time was of the essence.

"So can you help me?" Lucy pleaded, hands clasped in front of her in a begging manner. Mira's mind raced, what was she to do? Like a light bulb had been switched on, she got an idea. Holding back a sinister smile.

"Lucy, of course I can help you!"

"But I forgot to mention on thing," The silver one stared back passively.

"What?"

"We can't tell Natsu, he'll freak put!" Lucy studied the older girls face, waiting for her to say something against her plan. But she only smiled brightly back.

"You're word is my will," the bartender began to walk away, pausing, she turned around to face the younger girl, "Come over at six O'clock with Natsu" And she skipped happily away.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To Mira's and Lisanna's place."

"Doesn't Elfman live with them, too?"

"He lives with Evergreen nowadays."

"Really? Why would he want to move from his family place? Lisanna would be the best sister and Mira makes the best food …" Natsu mouth drooled at the memory. The simple mind of Natsu. It was beginning to get fairly dark, and the celestial mage and the little tykes were walking through the almost deserted streets of Magnolia.

Though Natsu, didn't ask too many questions he felt oddly suspicious of the blonde. She had been avoiding him since she got to the guild, could it have been something he had done?

No, it couldn't be. Natsu was positive he was an absolute delight.

So why was the blonde acting strange this afternoon? Lucy was constantly checking the time, and was in deep conversation with Levy as well this afternoon. He could barely get in a ten metres radius of her, and with all the noise, yelling and splashing back the pool, it was impossible for him to catch a word she said to her friend.

"I don't know, maybe he was starting another chapter in his life."

"Like and adventure?"

"Yeah, like an adventure! You're right Natsu." Natsu could only smile up at her — she would have seen if she even bothered to look at him. He huffed and looked away, he couldn't put his finger on it. But the mage was defiantly acting strangely. He could hear it in her voice, and how she took longer to respond to him. Her mind was always somewhere else. Ever since she came back from the library.

They stopped in front of a small compartment complex, one simpler to Lucy's. It was two stories, and was painted a light green with big windows painted a glossy white, and ivy climbing up the sides; there was also a chimney with smoke rising from it. Natsu knew they lived on the top floor.

Once Lisanna had come back, Mira moved out of Fairy Hills so the three of them could live together again. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. A complete family again, it warmed Natsu's heart.

He had missed his best friend, and not a day had gone by without him thinking of her. He was glad to know she was reunited with her true family.

Lucy knocked at the door, Lucy waited for a good second before a voice came out of a little mission beside her. Lisanna's voice, almost like she had been waiting.

"Helloooo! This is the Strauss residence!" her voice chimed out.

"Lucy here!"

"Okay come in!" A small green button flashed, and there was a click from the door. Lucy grabbed the handle and twisted and it opened easily. The small hallway was litted, there was small stair case that wound up, and beside the stairs was a door that led to the apartment complex at the bottom.

Heading for the staircase Lucy felt a small rush of movement between her feet, looking down she saw Natsu running between her legs and up the staircase.

Lucy sent a silent thanks to Mavis that she hadn't worn a skirt that day.

"Lucy welcome! Mira-nee said you would be here, though she wouldn't tell me why." The youngest Strauss sibling pouted and stepped aside to let them in.

The Celestial mage entered into a white carpeted living room, it was quite large, bigger than the outside of the house had led it to believe. The furniture was all matchy-matchy type of thing. Everything were light colours, blue couches, green walls, fake plants everywhere and occasional real pink Japanese ones, a small white chandelier, and Lucy had a small moment of da ja-vu, like she was back at the mansion. Where it was all orderly and neat, and nothing out of place.

Natsu walked in like he owned the place, but Lucy was sure this wasn't the first time he had been here. After Lisanna came back, Natsu barely ever left her side, and Lucy couldn't blame him. She would have done the same thing if her best friend came back after years of thinking they were dead.

Mira came out wearing a white singlet and brown shorts, her hair completely down. She looked beautiful as always, it was a little strange to see Mira somewhere other than the guild, like seeing a teacher out of school.

"We don't have enough time, let's get you ready!" Grabbing Lucy by the wrist she dragged her friend into the bathroom.

"Ready for what?!" All the Natsu's called out, before Mira shut the door dividing the two. There was the small sound of fist banging on the door but the two women ignored them.

"First shower, use the bath crystals I have here, they are magic infused ones. The pink make you smell _amazing_, the blue make you skin glow, and I mean, _glow_. The green ones you just tip into the bath and they clean your body for you." Mira left the room, and Lucy set to work. Taking off her sweaty clothes and chucking them in the corner she turned the tap on. The water pressure was strong and the bath quickly filled up. Stepping in she sat in the bath, enjoying the way the water relaxed her muscles.

She didn't have a good baths like these at home. Lucy made a note to start looking at these bath crystals next time she went shopping. Pouring some of the pink in the water, they dissolved instantly. The aroma quickly ruse into the, filling the bathroom. Mira was right, it did smell amazing, and it was like coco butter and honey and something else she had never smelt before. She grabbed the blue one, pouring it into her hand and examining it. They were small, holding one up to the light it was translucent. She dropped them into the bath, it dissolved quickly.

Lucy just sat in the bath for a few minutes allowing the crystals to do their magic, after a light tap at the door she heard Mira's voice calling out to her.

Getting up she pulled the plug and the water drained away. She looked at herself in the full body mirror, she was clean, and the blue crystals really had made her skin have a glow to it. Lucy couldn't help but stare at herself. She grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body. But there was small tiny, tiny little problem.

The towel.

Actually it was kind of a big problem.

The towel was small.

It wrapped around her body, barely. Allowing a good view of her side, and she couldn't pull it tighter around because of her breast.

Once her friends. Now her enemies.

She tried to pull it around but it still continued to show her naked side. Dropping the towel she looked at the other ones, hoping that there would be another lager one. Mira and Lisanna were both large breasted girls, how could they have such small towels in their house?

How?

The logic of this miffed the blonde, but picking up the discarded towel on the ground and '_wrapped'_ it around her body. She struggled one last time to get it around, and after a good struggle she was able to tuck the top part in for it to stay on its own.

Opening the door she saw Mira on the other side, about to knock again.

"What took you so long?"

Lucy scowled and pointed to the towel. Mira looked at the towel and back to the blonde, confused to her statement. For the tiniest moment Lucy thought she saw something evil behind her eyes, something wicked.

"I don't see the problem."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and quickly followed Mira to her bedroom. Not wanting to be in the living room where Natsu could see her.

"Now, I have a few things I've laid out for you. But since I don't know the Nature of this date, I didn't know what to get you.'' Lucy looked at the double bed which had a large amount of clothes on it. It was like Mira had bought out a shop and dumped it on her bed.

"Where do you keep all these?"

"It's called a closet."

Moving quickly to the walk-in-closet, Lucy gasped. It was filled with all sorts of things, looking down the other end of it was …

"Is that nurse outfit?"

"Lucy, get away from _that_ closet-"

"And a sexy cops uniform?"

"Step away-"

"NOW WHAT IS THAT?!"

"It's called a very revealing bunny suit"

"EVEN ERZA DOESN'T HAVE THIS STUFF!"

"Actually, she loans it from me."

"Omg, so all this time you've been a closeted pervert?"

"You should have dropped _creative_ somewhere in there," Mira winked and returned to her bed. Lucy stared wide eyed back at Mira who only held up in an outfit in front of her. "What about this?"

She held up a pale pink dress, it was pretty and had a tight waist and fell loose below it.

"Maybe something a bit sexier?" Mira nodded and pushed off a large pile of clothes on the floor.

This time she picked up a red one, it was bold, and it certainly would have stuck to every curve, but the blonde didn't feel like it would suit what it would have in mind.

Lucy walked over and two quickly started going through the clothes together. They had done this for ten minutes before they came to the bottom of the pile, the room was discarded with clothes. There were certainly some beautiful pieces in there, but Lucy didn't feel it was right for her first date.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Lucy shook her head. She really should have asked for details before he ran out, and his name. But she wasn't going to tell Mira that.

"Well that's helpful."

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?"

"Lisanna might," Mira left the room to go find her younger sister. The mage went back through the clothes, hoping she had missed something. She found a nice pretty green dress and held it up in front of her. Hearing the door behind her open she turned.

From holding the dress up in front of her, the towel around her body loosened, falling.

Hitting the ground.

Revealing her naked body.

Lucy didn't see anyone at the door at first, but then noticed a small Natsu hanging from the handle.

She stared at him.

He stared back.

"Don't look you pervert!" Holding the dress to her body for coverage — which she personally thought gave her more coverage than the towel did. Stood mortified knowing that Natsu had seen _everything_. However, he did not look away.

He stared back at her, still hanging from the handle. His eyes glazed over.

Natsu didn't know what to do, he couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe_. He saw her mouth moving but didn't hear a word coming out of it. They were probably insults. But his mind wouldn't functioning to recognise them.

"Don't look at me you pervert!" And then it was like his mind come back and he could hear what she was saying. He could feel his cheeks heating up and his fingers loosened around the door handle. He dropped to the floor, and for a moment he thought Lucy was going to come over and stomp on him.

But she wouldn't, not while she was naked. Right? There was a small bubble in the back of his head hoping that she would. But why would he think that? Why?

"Get out you pervert!" She screeched one final time, and picked up a shoe and threw it at him. Knocking him right in the head, dead centre.

And that was the last of Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

After Mira and Lisanna returned, they saw one small figure on the ground that could only be recognised as Natsu. The poor guy had taken a shoe to the head. And looking up to see the blonde standing with green dress coverage quickly put the pieces together.

"I'll take him," Mira bent down and scooped him up, holding him close to her chest. Lucy's eye twitched, Mira walked out of the room cooing at him. Lisanna only smiled to herself. Lucy stood in place not moving.

"It happens to the best of us. Don't worry about it."

"But he saw me n-naked"

"What a fine way to start this evening, don't you agree?"

"Oh my god! How could this happen to me?"

Lisanna chuckled, not sympathising with the blonde. "Let me find something …" And she disappeared into the closet. Lucy sat on the end of the bed, not knowing how to process what had happened. Sure the girls at Fairy Tail have seen her naked when they went to hot springs. But this, this, was completely different.

Lisanna returned with a dress in hand, it was a dark blue with and a halter top, it was designed to reveal a bit of off boob. It came tight around the waist, but a diamond like buckle, the rest of the dress hanged loosely, stopping a little higher the top of her thigh.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" She reached out and touched it, it was silky to the touch "But isn't it a bit short?"

"Stocking and a heels my friend"

"I don't want to tower over him …" he wasn't that short, a little taller than him. But wearing heels would make her taller.

"We have flats."

"I'll set to work"

Getting dressed quickly get rid of her nakedness, and pulled on the stockings. That made it look a lot more appropriate, and some simple black flats made it look a lot more natural. She stepping in front of the mirror, and admired herself.

She even had to take a double take.

There was a knock at the door and two sisters came in.

"Wow, he must be a lucky guy." Lisanna encouraged, Mira on the other hand was thinking Lucy looked too good.

"Where did you say you met him again?"

"At the library."

"Are you sure you want to go out with a guy you haven't met?"

"At least I didn't meet him in a bar. What about Natsu?"

Lisanna spoke first, "We told him you're having a girl's night out with Levy and Erza." Lucy nodded.

After that, the Celestail mage left for her first date.

* * *

Lucy waited in front of the guild. It was still open and she heard the sound of her Nakama laughing inside, it was soothing to her. To have her friends close by as support, even if they weren't aware of it.

She looked at the time, five minutes left. What if he didn't turn up? What if she was stood up? How embarrassing would it is to return home early. And then have the Strauss siblings ask her questions after they had had helped take Natsu off her hands for the night, and get her ready.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Lucy looked up, smiled at the man before her. His brown hair was combed back, he was a black under shirt, with a blue jacket over top, and simple black pants and docs.

"No, not at all."

"Sorry, I forgot to mention earlier. But my name is Andrew." he held out his arm and Lucy put her arm threw his.

"Lucy Heartfilia," And the two began to walk off.

* * *

Mira stood in the kitchen, watching Lisanna and Natsu talk happily away. Completely oblivious to Lucy's date. It was time to set her plan to work.

"Hmmmm," Mira sighed loudly for the two to hear. "I wonder how she is, away at night …."

"Mira …" Lisanna hissed. Natsu stopped to look at his best friend closely before looking at Mira suspiciously. Mira acted like she couldn't see or hear them.

"Her first time …"

"What are you talking about, Lucy always goes over to Erza's and Levy's house." Natsu said, a handful of them standing up.

"She put her _heart_ and _soul_ into getting ready for _him_ …" Mira rested her head in her palm letting out another sigh. This time all of the Natsu stilled and listened carefully to the older mage, eyes narrowed suspiciously – dangerously.

"To be whisked away from the man of her dreams …"

"Mira if you don't shut up this instant—" Lisanna threatened, but Mira had bigger plans.

"By a man she met in a library!" Mira threw her arms up dramatically.

This did the trick.

All the Natsu's stood up and made their way to the window, not caring about the protesting Lisanna behind him, "Natsu. Where are you going?" Lisanna called out.

"To find Lucy!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

I have a few new one-shots. Please check them out!


	8. Found

**I loved all the reviews in the last chapter, my heart went all flutery and I was filled with joy. Thank you!**

* * *

**Fairy tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer__: I won this story and Andrew._

**Chapter 8: Found.**

The night air had turned cold against Lucy's skin, wishing she had a jumper or a scarf at the least, she hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm.

Andrew saw this out of the corner of his eye, and drew off his own jacket, putting it around her slim shoulders, Lucy threw him a bright smile and they continued on their walk in silence.

Their conversation had dried up quickly, from the introduction, talking about how their day went, and small talk about the books they liked. Things seemed to go downhill for Andrew.

He felt he wasn't keeping her entertained enough, he could only hope that his date was something nice for her. Even a little romantic even, that was the aim after all. But what he still couldn't understand was his Luck!

_Lucy Heartfilia_ was best known for not just being part of Fairy Tail, but being friends with Natsu Dragneel. The boy raised by a dragon and was infamous for his troubling antics. If Natsu was there with her in the library he was sure he wouldn't be on this date.

They were always together. Some might say they were dating. But Andrew knew better, he had always kept a close eye on Lucy. Like a guardian really. Going as far to see she got home safely some nights.

Natsu didn't do that … well sometimes he did. And then slept over.

He grated his teeth together, he was not worthy of this blonde beauty! He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she had her eyes forward and was admiring the scenery around them.

The park. But not any ordinary park. This one was especially for the nights. It was the size of a football field. Having small ponds and fountains everywhere, enchanted orbs that hovered over in the sky to give light. They were about fifty people walking around, and there were some arcade games as well. It looked like a small festival really. And with neon lights that were high in the air, reflecting colourful lights in Lucy's brown orbs.

She had her mouth slightly agape, staring at the place before her.

"It's—"

"Pretty, I like this place. I often come here sometimes." Andrew started, he a sophisticated way of speaking. Even the slightest of a faded accent. But Lucy could not deny, it was pretty. She had only heard of it briefly time to time, mainly from Wendy.

It had been open for about a year now, but the blonde had not found a time to visit it. She would have to take Natsu here, she promised herself.

"I have a friend I must take here sometime …" Lucy muttered.

Andrew only gave a tight smile back, but otherwise put out his arm.

"Let's get something to eat?" Lucy nodded and linked her own arm with his. She made a note not to dress up too much next time.

* * *

"LUCY!" A collective roar of voices yelled out into the night. Like small echoes everywhere. Where could she have gone? He couldn't follow her scent, it was to faint, people had walked by and she had only been here once. That's not long enough for a scent to stick to a place. Even for a Dragon Slayer's nose.

But right now he was in a fretful state. The mini Natsu's streaming down every which way, in hope to find a lead to where she was. He could find nothing.

Nothing!

"Natsu!" He heard Lisanna yell from behind him, he was in no mood to listen to her. She had been in on the plan after all, right?

She jumped out of her own window, from the sound of the thump. Natsu, naturally could out run her, in his normal form. She quickly got in pace with a small horde of them.

What type of friend was he if he couldn't find his friend, his partner?

He could still hear Mira's sing song voice from a block over — He was sure she was standing at her window yelling these things out into the night for all to hear.

She was devious.

"_Ohh, but where could she be? Where could she be with her new found lover of the night?"_ Mira's voice rang out into the night. Mira was even throwing in some dramatic movements for the kick of it. He ground his teeth one final time before charging forward — He also needed to get away from Mira's voice.

"Natsu! Stop for a minute!" Natsu continued running, ignoring her. Didn't even bother to look at her. Natsu's continued to yell in a repeated chant.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" How could she have gone on a date?

Without him!

"Natsu! Stop, and Listen to me!" Her voice held a tone he had not heard before. Demanding.

Natsu slowed but continued to run.

"If we're going to find her. We're doing it my way." Natsu stopped to stare at her with an intense gaze.

* * *

"What would you like? It's my treat." Andrew smiled kindly towards the blonde. Every time he looked at her, his heart would speed up. Was this really happening to him? After all that time of watching her in the library. He actually got a date with her?

This was all too good to be true.

Lucy looked at the menu that was on the wall — she had dressed up for this half expecting a fancy restaurant instead of an amusement park, and that was better then what she had hopped.

But not wanting to disappoint, she smiled at him and ordered a burger. After all, she was hungry.

Lucy walked towards a set of seats, she saw a group of boys walk past her—some even doing a double take. She couldn't help but let her heart soar at attention, and this time no one was breathing fire at them.

This might actually be nice. Hell, she might even get a boyfriend from this.

And stop Mira from chucking her with everyone she meets.

Taking a seat at a wooden table, Andrew sat across from her smiling. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and blushed faintly. She pulled his jumper around her tighter, it smiled of cinnamon and strawberry. Almost too sweet, their wasn't the faintest trace of sweat, smoke and incense from it.

Not like Natsu.

"So, like it so far? I don't know what you would have like for a date, movies, and restaurant, picnic …" he pushed his combed hair further back in a rushed state, flustered.

"This _is_ lovely."

"Really?" Relief showing on his features. Lucy nodded.

The table went quiet again. Not wanting it be awkward, Lucy started up a topic of conversation. Something she at least had some knowledge in, not wanting to be in a topic that she knew nothing about; and seeming like a complete idiot the whole time.

"Do you go to any guild, have magic?

He looked surprised, before blushing and shaking his head.

"Are you interested in it maybe?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. My mum was a mage, but she left. Dad, his not a fan of them much now." He mumbled.

She closed her lips in order not to look surprised by the information, not wanting to be rude on a date. And thankfully, the food was dropped off in front of her. A chicken burger, and in front of Andrew was a tray of hot chips.

She could live with a man like this.

"And I ask you something?" His voice nervous, you could almost hear the quiver.

"Sure."

"Do you enjoy Fairy Tail?" His eyes lit up but there was something else in them. Like a small dark shadow moving behind them, but it must have been a trick of the light, right? But it unnerved Lucy, slightly.

"Yeah, it's my home. My family. I will always love Fairy Tail. It's there for me," Lucy studied his face, waiting for a reaction. But he smiled pleasantly back at her.

"Do you have a team?" She studied his voice, it was more comfortable now. No quiver or stutter.

"Yes, seven people. Me included."

"Really?" he didn't sound surprised at all. Maybe a little sarcastic, the blonde must of imagined it. "Who?"

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and of course Natsu … he's the team leader. And the reason why I'm in Fairy Tail — I would have been lost without him." the words came a in a string of warmth and passion.

Andrew glared down at his food, Lucy didn't notice.

She was still talking about _him_.

"How about we take a walk around? Before some of the rides close tonight?" He smiled sweetly, "Silly me, I didn't keep track of the time."

Lucy looked down at her half-finished food. It would be a waste; she contemplated whether or not she could ask for it in take-away. But she didn't want to be walking around with it all night.

Brushing of her dress she stood up, together they made their way towards some arcade games.

* * *

"How can you find her?" Natsu asked, they had been searching for twenty minutes now. And Natsu was becoming less impatient. But in truth, Lisanna had no clue on how to find Lucy.

Lisanna didn't even know where she went, or know what the date looked like. Lisanna just knew that Lucy was dressed up, and heading out with a guy she met at the library.

Natsu said he never saw the guy, he had been somewhere else at that time. And the guilt he was feeling was showing.

"Maybe I could do a Transformation?" She felt she needed to appease him, to show she was helping and being supportive.

"Do what you have to do!" He yelled; his words harsh. Lisanna stood still for a moment, she had seen Natsu only once like this. And they were kids than, he had been searching for Igneel and had come across the beast.

It had Lisanna, in its hand threatening to kill her, Natsu had gotten on his hands and knees to save her. Only something she had only ever seen him do.

But thankfully, Gildart's had found them.

But still, there was something in Natsu's words that reminded her of that night. Almost bringing her back to that moment—but now was not the time to be dealing with past histories, she had to find Lucy.

For Natsu's sake.

Nodding her head, Lisanna let her magic push through her skin—making her appear in a small spear of light for smallest of milliseconds before transforming.

White wings appeared on her back, out-stretched and large. Powerful. Bending her knees she pushed of the ground, for small moment gravity fought her, before releasing its hold on her, and she raised high into the air.

* * *

"What about this one?" Time had skipped past fairly quickly, and soon they were getting along like old best friends. Completely comfortable around each other.

"Nah …"

"You don't like Panda's?" His voice of mocking shock, Lucy laughed shaking her head.

"More like Lions," She thought of Loke. The Lion was large and puffy, a toy prize. But she liked anything that reminded her of her Zodiac keys, Lions, Rams, Goats … even the mermaid stuffed dolls.

She was nostalgia about things such as these. She wished, for a moment that she brought her keys. Virgo and Aries would have loved this place.

What if he got offended if she gave them to someone else, but then again, he would never have to know.

"Well, I'll win you a lion!" he smiled, aiming the ball at the hoop. For a nerdy looking guy that didn't seem to a sporty person, but had quite the throwing arm.

Lucy's temporarily uneasiness of him had faded, and was left with feelings of delight. This was her first date. And it was going so well.

* * *

"Is there anything?" Natsu called from below, honestly, he didn't shut up.

"I can't see where she could be, have you checked the restaurants around?" that's the job she had assigned Natsu to do, and with fifty of them, they easily divided and spread out. She wasn't in any of them, and Natsu was becoming more distressed by the minute.

"I've checked all the ones around, she couldn't have gotten far from the time she left to the time I found out." his voice had turned dark again.

But there was something Lisanna really wanted to ask the dense idiot, to see if he really was as dense as everyone thought he was.

"Why do you want to find her so bad? You're not dating her, and this her choice to go out." Lisanna looked down at him, to see him only glaring back at her.

"Because … she's … my teammate. And we look out for each other," That's what everyone expected him to say, and what she knew he would say. But there was something more to it.

"And …?"

"And what?" He didn't hold a confused expression, he knew exactly what Lisanna meant. Mira would be proud of her, her detection skills were on point. That and she knew Natsu really well.

"But friends want friends to be happy, to find someone to _love_ and … and start a _family with_ …." Lisanna suppressed a smile. "You're not letting Lucy do this — to her knowledge."

Natsu was silent, thinking of what to say in response.

He looked up at the close friend, it was true. Friends wants friends to be happy, and if Lisanna was to be with someone, Natsu would be fine with it, he wouldn't go to this trouble for her (Well he would, but he was sure Elfman would be on it before Natsu even found out).

But Lucy was different, no one made him laugh like Lucy does, no one makes him as happy as Lucy does. Lucy was special.

"Because … she my best-friend," his voice was slow and even, calculating his words.

"Hmmm," her tone of voice was amused. "So, you would do that for me?" Lisanna knew he would, but she had to push him to the truth.

"Of course, if Elfman hadn't already eviscerated him."

She burst out laughing, seeing the scene play out in her head, very vividly she might add.

"Or if Mira hadn't scared him away with baby talk, like future names."

"Or the colour of their eyes …"

"or who would be the godmother …?"

"Or who got to be the godfather — that's me by the way." Lisanna beamed down to him, it was small moments like these that she loved to share with him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

They were best friends after all.

* * *

"The lion, my princess," And as small joke, even bowed handing it to her. Elderly couples walked past them smiling, Lucy knew exactly what they were thinking.

"You sound like Loke then," She laughed, thanking him quickly afterwards.

She held the plush bear in front of her, admiring it. It was quite large and softer then she imagined.

"Loke?"

"My … friend."

"Just a friend?" A question tone to his voice, even a little intrusive sounding.

"Yes," Replying quickly and that feeling of uneasiness returning back. Lucy had moments like this along the night. She either felt safe and comfortable around him, or had moments when she felt uneasy around him.

She couldn't place the feeling, but it was like something was off. And she couldn't quite figure out why she felt like that.

She would have to be careful what she said around him, she didn't want to anger him. Or make him upset, like it was crucial that she was polite, and chose her words carefully.

"Oh, known him long?"

"A year and a half, he's very special to me. He's my best friend, and we've saved each other a few times." Despite the feelings of uneasiness, she felt she had to push him a little. To see how he would react.

He returned a tight lipped smile back to her.

"Sounds close — let's go somewhere else," He walked off, heading towards the busier area of people. Lucy stood behind, watching him move through the people, a puzzled expression on her face.

Pulling the lion closer to her chest, she followed behind. Skeptical to where he was heading, but there were people everywhere, she couldn't be in danger. Even without her keys.

* * *

"There's some festival looking lights, over there. It's worth a try. She's not at a restaurant or park or watching a movie. This has to be our last option."

Natsu stared up at her, to the area she was pointing. But there was a small light of hope in his chest, it had to be the last option.

But even if she wasn't there, he would search the whole town for her.

He would find her. He would do whatever it took.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Lucy was lead to a seated shady area, at some park benches. Andrew was sitting at one, smiling at her. Smoothing her dress down Lucy sat opposite of him, as a small form of defence.

"I thought it would be nice, to just talk. Thought you might like that, think we should know each other better. So you don't feel like you're with a complete stranger all night." Brushing the small strands of brown hair back, he gave another one of his dazzling smiles. His teeth were perfect, and there was definitely some cuteness to him.

"Sounds … nice."

"Well, Ahhh … you start."

"I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail"

"I'm Andrew— call me Andy — from nowhere. And I work at a book shop half time," And launched into small story of his life, growing up, moving around a lot … coming to Magnolia.

It was quite boring, and talked monotone the whole time. Enough to make Lucy have to suppress a yawn, and time seemed to drag slowly.

Natsu was never boring, he never made Lucy tired.

And she got dressed up for this.

She asked Mira to watch Natsu while she was gone. What kind of friend was she?

Lucy tried to keep her eyes fixed on Andrew, but it was becoming increasing harder by the moment. Nodding at all the right moments, and saying 'yeah and 'really?' at all the right times.

And other times she tried to focus so hard she became unfocused. The night taking turn for the worst.

But at least she got a souvenir of her first date; that was something. And she didn't have to pay. Small bonus towards her rent.

"I've got to say, this had been truly fun for me. We should do this again … maybe see a movie. What do you think?"

Lucy nodded, unaware of what she was agreeing to a moment later.

"I like action movies, but then again I like a little romance. What do you like? And I'll pay of course, what ya think? Do you like popcorn? I don't like popcorn so we won't get that … hmmm, what's on at the theaters these days?"

Lucy inwardly groaned as he continued to babble on, not noticing Lucy's disinterest. Lucy wished Natsu was here, she wanted her idiot of a goof ball with her.

"Oi!" Lucy started at a small echo of voices yelling, it couldn't be. Could it? Her heart racing in her chest, an uneven rhythm.

Andrew stopped talking and looked around, not seeing the location of voice.

"Down here butt face," he looked down, and so did Lucy. And there they were, gathered together glaring furiously.

Even Lucy cringed. She rarely sees him look at someone like that as he was right now. Even with Natsu in this form, she felt like a child being caught out for doing something wrong.

"Butt face?" Andrew's eyes squinting at chibi Natsu's.

"You need to leave," Such small and simple words, but there was power in them. Forceful and firm, controlling even. They had their feet slightly apart, in a stance.

Lucy knew what this meant.

In some other situation, she would have been furious. But this date was going nowhere, she wanted to leave. And besides, just before, wasn't she just thinking of wishing Natsu was here?

A few made their way onto the table, in front of Lucy—glaring at the man in front of her. The small gesture of defence between the two of them touched her heart. Though, it did feel embarrassing to be in this situation in the first place.

Andrew seemed to have gathered his thoughts and shock of the person in front of him. And Lucy saw something behind those eyes, again, something dark and shifting behind them. Like a sense of evil almost.

And those feelings of uneasiness and alarm came back. She just couldn't place why she felt like this.

"Excuse you, Ms Heartfilia and I are no a date," Natsu's glare only intensified more. There was a limited amount of time before Natsu decided he wanted to cook him better than a Christmas Turkey.

"Actually were not — anymore. This was really sweet and all, but I just don't think this would work." Standing up, she started to walk away.

"Wait!" he reached out to grab her arm, and he would have if Natsu hadn't stopped him. He pulled his hand back, gaping at the red burn on it. He turned his attention back on Natsu "You little-"raising the back of his hand, he swung it forward.

Hitting Natsu.

The force of it had taken the small Natsu off the table.

It was silent for a full minute, before all hell broke out.

Caused by Lucy.


	9. Hell have no fury like a women's scorn

**Poor Andrew.**

* * *

**Fairy tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I own this story and any OC's_

**Chapter 9: Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn.**

It was a matter of seconds before hell had been unleashed. And Andrew had become the prime target.

The blonde moved faster than Natsu could in a life time and dived over the table – hands extended in front of her, it all seemed to go in slow motion. From a passers point of view she would have looked like a banshee on crack.

Nobody messes with _her_ Natsu Dragneel.

Nobody.

Throwing the caution to the wind of flashing her underwear, Lucy latched onto Andrew's shoulders and the both of them pummeled to the ground. Andrew let out a chortle of surprised and Natsu could only blink in surprise, not sure if Lucy Ashely had replaced Lucy Heartfilia in Earthland.

Only one thought was driving through the blondes mind.

**HIT HIM!**

And that was something she could comply with. Lucy sat on top straddling his chest—knees pushing his arms down—he was unable to protect himself from her repetitive attacks to his face. Part of her knew this was wrong, that she was over her head for attacking someone with no magic. And it's not like Natsu couldn't defend himself either. A small voice in the back of her head was telling her this was abuse –and it wasn't right – but she just couldn't hear it in this red rage that covered her vision.

But it didn't last long, not for Lucy. As an unseen force had taken her to the ground, forcing the blonde off Andrew, she crashed into the dewy grass.

Falling to her side, Lucy glared at the man on the ground a few feet from her - Andrew whimpered slighting from the shock of it all. On the ground the dirt and grass had stained her dress, but she couldn't care for it.

Not after what Andrew had done.

"Lucy, stop!" The voice unregistered through her hatred, all she could see was him. And he was all that mattered. She would destroy him. And she didn't need keys to do it. She was just fine on her own fists. Her own power. She threw herself at him again.

Andrew scrambled to his feet, fixing his glasses that had been knocked askew on his face. He looked down at the blonde, bottom lip wobbling. Her brown orbs almost looked red to him; it had to be a trick of the light.

He pointed a finger at her.

"Whore!" He screamed, a small bead of blood coming from his nose. Glaring back at him with seething hatred Lucy stood up, rage filling her bones with a sense of force and confidence that she didn't know she possessed. A few people looked at the scene before quickly walked away heads down.

"How dare you treat me like that? After all I've—"

"If you mess with one you mess with all," drawing in a deep breath "and you have hurt one of our own. You are an enemy of Fairy Tail."

"I don't give a _shit_ about Fairy Tail. I don't care who my enemies are," spitting blood out of his mouth. "And I certainly don't care if it's you."

"I would consider changing your mind," About to take a lunge at him, another wave of force hit her in abdomen, forcing her on her butt. She looked down at the force.

It was Natsu.

It was hard to read his expression; it was a mixture of hate and fury. But, none of it was directed towards Lucy.

And it occurred to Lucy, that it was Natsu that had forced her off Andrew the first time. He had been the one to get between them. This was absolutely ridiculous since Andrew had attacked Natsu.

A few of the small Natsu's focused on Lucy, eyes wondering over her body for any sign of injury. Others were looking towards Andrew, with absolute fury and disgust. She knew that every part of him was holding himself back from attacking, but why was he?

"You need to leave," his voice deep and strained. Andrew stared down at him, looking almost murderous.

"Fuck off Salamander, this doesn't concern you." His eyes looked back up towards Lucy, his voice changing to a softer note, "I have always been there for you." His eyes holding onto the blondes, trying to push a message through.

She wanted to punch him in the face, and not a feel of his eyes crawling over her.

"What-"

"I have always been there for you," he repeated.

"Lucy, let's go-" Every fiber and cell insider her wanted to hurt Andrew, to get revenge. For hurting her … friend. Turning to leave, Lucy walked along side of Natsu, whose movements were stiff and fast. Wanting to put as much distance as he could between Lucy and the stranger named Andrew.

Andrew starred after her, a haunted look in his eyes.

"I have always been there for you!" Lucy ignored him; Natsu's jaws all clenching tightly shut refusing to respond to the scum behind him. "I have been watching out for you," Lucy faltered in her step but kept walking, hearing heavy steps behind following. She walked faster towards the crowed, to lose him. Her heart beat fast in her chest, and her whole body felt alive from the adrenaline she had moments before.

"I have been the one, making sure you got home safe." It took a moment for the words to think and Lucy to falter in her steps "I have been the one making sure you were always safe, I have been the one keeping an eye on you in the library, to make sure no one ever bothered you. Don't you care what I have done for you?" his voice exasperated and coming out like a whips, desperate for a sign of appraisal. Or something of the sort.

Lucy looked at Natsu, who wasn't beside her anymore. She looked back, to see him marching towards Andrew. The mini figures lunching themselves at him, about twenty grouped together, small fist emitting light; flames.

It had all been over in a few moments, he was in a flurry of movements – Andrew – covered in flashes of pink and black over his body. No doubt being turned into a burned pulp. Once this would have made Lucy outrageous, the violence. But now it was more of second nature to Lucy, being on missions really did take away some of your morals of the don't-ever-fight-with-anyone-thing, otherwise you might just end up dead.

There was some small satisfaction from seeing him this way, and she could feel no sympathy for him. And she felt fear knowing he had been watching her for who knows how long.

* * *

There have been many things in life that have made Lucy nervous. And currently, Natsu was one of them.

Natsu walked alongside her and not once did he make eye contact with her. They walked in silence, passing people and food stands and seeing how everyone else seemed to be so happy … and here they were. A gloomy mess of blackness in the bright atmosphere.

After they had left the park by the front gates, Lucy saw that Lisanna was there – sitting on a post –oblivious to the approaching teens. Looking up, she looked excited to see them, then once seeing Natsu's and Lucy's expression her thoughts turned to worry.

Jumping to her feet, "Sorry, Mira was the one that gave away what you were doing!" Her hands rose in front of her, a sign of mercy.

The blonde said nothing but continued to walk without a response past Lisanna, but partly because she was ashamed of what she did. Lisanna and Mira had helped her get ready for this date and then, due to Lucy wanting to feel '_wanted'_ by male attention, had caused some trouble. And ruined their dress.

And was currently getting a silent treatment from Natsu.

This night didn't seem to be able to get any worse than it was right now, plus, Lucy had other thoughts on her mind. Like for instance, Andrew had been stalking her? And she hadn't noticed this? She was an idiot! And blamed everything that happened on herself.

Natsu looked at his partner beside him out the corner of his eye, who was unconsciously pulling faces and grimacing. His heart, or hearts pulled at the sight. He wanted to comfort her and explain that none of this was intentional and he wasn't mad –but that was all partly true – he was mad and if she had only thought this through, and thought for just a moment to what she was agreeing to, neither of them would be in this situation.

He felt ashamed that Lucy felt ashamed about how he was there in the first place, which was all really weird. And didn't want to explain that he been trying to find her and prevent her from going on the date in the first place. Which would only lead to questions, like for starters, why he didn't want her dating, _anyone_.

And that wasn't a question he knew he could answer, at least not now. And, he also didn't know how to answer it.

Plus, wasn't the pinkette being a little greedy by not wanting her with anyone else? What would she say if she ever found out that information?

Laugh at him?

Not let him sleep over?

Go on missions without him?

Not care for him while he was stuck in this ridiculous form for the next three or four days?

And, he couldn't confess to anything in this form. He felt like a child, he had to be cared for. And he knew Lucy was treating him like a child, unintentionally, but she was. It was like caring for a small baby.

This meant, he needed to turn back to his normal form and wait it out for a few more days. Or Gildart's could turn up and change him. But he was missing. And so was Happy now that he thought about it.

He was screwed.

He cast another look at her, her face was blushing a slight red and she was biting her bottom lip – something she did when she was nervous – and was clenching her fist.

He wished he could reach out and grab it, but, he couldn't even reach.

Lisanna walked a little bit behind, regarding the two in front of her. The pair were walking side by side –with distance between them – and were walking in stiff movements almost robotic like. Looking at the dress that was in dirt and grimy stained and slightly torn at the bottom, she knew something had happened. And Natsu, who looked like he was ready to pick a fight with anyone who so much as breathed in their direction. Something told her that not everything had worked out on the date, could it have been her date? Concern ran through her but there was no way of finding out with Natsu around, his earlier cuteness gone – long gone.

Something had happened, but asking now wouldn't work and the only way to find out would be to walk Lucy home, and have Natsu stay at Mira's, it was the only definite plan.

Looking at the blonde now, who was looking at Natsu, was a vague expression of disbelief and embarrassment looked forward again, and when Lucy wasn't looking Natsu was looking at her. Natsu was harder to read, his expression was stony and isolate to anything that would read him.

"Natsu, I'm going to take Lucy home," Lisanna's voice shock slightly, she knew an argument would follow, it was Natsu. And this was _Lucy_; he was _especially_ protective of her.

But he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, Lucy looked off the road. Half a mind told Lisanna that Lucy was holding back tears, and Lisanna couldn't blame her. Lucy slowed to a walk beside her friend, and Natsu went off without comment, this was definitely worse than Lisanna had suspected.

And soon Natsu was out of sight, which was easy for his height at this present moment.

Lisanna looked in forward, the stone path had evened out from the grass to cerement. Few people walled passes but otherwise things were quite. And slowly tension began to build up, it wasn't awkward, but it felt that a certain topic needed to be addressed.

"First thing I want to say is that; I was really stupid today and I completely accept that." Lucy's shoulders hunched together downwards, Lisanna waited for Lucy to continue speaking.

"And, _oh_, _God_! I just feel so stupid right now!" Lucy let out a loud puff of air, visible in the cold air. "Who would have gone out with a man they hadn't met before, in hope of some male attention? ME! And who would have just tried to leave their best friend at your house instead of being honest of what I was doing. Me! And it just gets better," Though her tone indicated that it does not, "_He_ assaulted Natsu!"

This brought the younger mage to a halt staring at the blonde who was now seething, wrapping her head around the fact that something had happened to Natsu - though Lisanna was sure Natsu was fine - but that leads to the question of why this guy assaulted Natsu in the first place, there were more questions behind everything then met the eye.

Placing her hand on the small of Lucy's back as comfort, Lisanna pushed Lucy gently forward and made their way to Lucy's home.

"Tell me what happened. Everything."

* * *

Sitting in Lucy's room Lucy finished explaining what had happened, and Lisanna understood why Natsu had been so tense when she last saw him. Lisanna was glad Natsu had found Lucy before something really terrible had happened, but Lisanna had another worry –and so did Lucy.

Watching Lucy lean against her own window, her eyes moving all around the streets below and across the canal. Her shoulders were high from being tense, and Lucy held something of gold in her hands –a key Lisanna recognized- with tight fingers turning white around it.

"Lucy, I'm staying the night." Looking back at Lisanna her facial features relaxed slightly, "I'll make us some tea." Making way to the kitchen Lisanna looked back Lucy and saw her still standing in the same place with the same worried expression.

Lisanna had a small feeling this was going to be a long night, and neither of them were going to get much sleep.

* * *

The night had been long, and every time something made a noise, weather it was the voices floating downstream in their boats, the roof creaking as it stretched in the summer night heat, or a neighbor moving around in the night, Lucy was sitting up right with her key extended in front of her.

It was frightening, and it was one of those times when Lucy wished Natsu was there. Lisanna could just tell, by the way Lucy looked around hoping to see him.

But the sunrise had begun, and the higher it, got the more the tension had left from Lucy's body. And it wasn't long before Lucy was in her bathroom taking a bath. Natsu always claimed that Lucy took a long time in there, and Lisanna wasn't the one to argue with him now, since Lucy came out an hour later.

Lisanna wore some clothes Lucy had lent her last night.

Lucy came out with a towel around her body, and looked rather thankful it was a fitting one. Not the small ones Mira kept in her bedroom. This meant Mira really was the match-maker everyone made her out to be.

"I'll make some coffee," And Lucy trotted off.

Lisanna showered and dressed in her own clothes from yesterday, and would change again when I got home. Lisanna's plan was to walk Lucy to the guild, then take herself home, get dressed in fresh clothes before going to the guild.

"Hey, Lucy," and getting a 'hmm' in response, "What are you going to do when you see Natsu?"

Lisanna heard the faint sound of something falling and a curse word following.

"Ah, avoid him I guess? I think I need to collect my thoughts before seeing him," The waver in her voice showed Lisanna how uncertain Lucy was. Showering as fast as she could, Lucy handed the take-over mage some coffee.

"Do you think that will work?" Talking about Natsu made Lisanna think of how they had been talking about Lucy when we were looking for her. After meeting her, Lisanna agreed there was something special about the blonde. Though Lisanna was never jealous of her, all there accusations had to stop. Lisanna admired Lucy and loved her, even in Edolas Lisanna and Lisanna were close. And there wasn't a chance in this world that that would stop.

"Well knowing Natsu, not for long. He'll probably want to talk …" Her voice dropped low.

"And what about Andrew?" Lucy tensed at the name, taking a sip of her coffee and she knew Lucy was using this as time to think.

"I'm sure as hell never going to see him again. I'm changing the locks, getting new curtains, and perhaps tell Master as well," It was a guild, and news would travel. But professionally guilds were places specifically for mages to get jobs, and like with anyone who had a job it's usually a smart move to inform your employer if something dangerous is happening outside the workplace, like a stalker. And having a stalker would definitely be something you should inform your boss on.

But with professionalism aside, guilds ran deeper than that. You make connections that gain you friends that turn into family and some of them you grow up with. Guilds were a place where people become nakama.

Fairy Tail was a better guild then that, they were a family orientated guild, Mavis made sure of that.

"And," Lucy continued, "I'm not going to the library anymore now that I know he works there now."

"That's … gonna be challenging," Lucy was known for being a book worm alongside Levy.

"Nah,"

"Do you want to leave soon?" Lisanna finished her coffee and wanted to make it home soon.

"Let's go now."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing a towel still.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, I apologise I really do. It's just been the holidays and I have been at my mum's and she doesn't have internet at home so I couldn't post. But that doesn't mean I haven't been writing; I fixed the one-shot 'Gone' and so go read that. I'm also publishing a new one called 'Dips' this one will be exciting, it's a about Lucy and Gray tricking Natsu into confessing his feelings. It's funny and you WILL enjoy it. **

**Also, I have had a great Holiday thank you for asking. **

**SAD ANNOCMENT. **

**I think after I finish these stories I will write one more and go on a break … I just haven't been feeling it for a while, you may have noticed that by my lack of updates … and I apologise. But the truth is, I feel like I'm a sucky writer.**

**It's great that people follow and favourite and that's cool, but that is not what a writer wants. A writer's main drive is feedback. **

**My last 'Mini Natsu' chapter got heaps of reviews and I was stoked and I had heaps of determination and then I updated other chapters on other stories but I just don't get the same enthusiasm and it's just really sucked … **

**So I'll wrap these stories up and take a break. And maybe I will come back when I feel I can do this again. I'm sorry if I am letting you down and everything. **

**But I will be posting on my anime Instagram 'Fairyglitter101' and maybe I'll mention my personal Instagram on there if you want to follow that. If you have Tumblr, you can follow me if you look for 'breerobertsworld'. And snapchat at 'breeee.1'.**

**So I'm there if you need me. **

**I'm sorry guys.**


	10. The return

**Hey, guys' here's the next chapter! I hopefully will have more chapter updates this weekend. There is a bit of Gralu if you turn your head the right angle. **

* * *

The guild was relatively normal, though maybe a little tense. Natsu was one of the early risers to hit the guild, and his attitude was one that effected people around him. Similar like how decease spreads.

Mira had arrived and from sensing Natsu's stiff body language, things really weren't going as planned for her – she means for Natsu and Lucy!

Humming she moved around the tables with Laki helping putting down the chairs, curious on how to approach Natsu, or if to at all.

And it wasn't long before drunks had sauntered in and later Elfman and shorter after when Magnolia came to life with people.

When Lucy and Lisanna had finally entered you practically see all the small Natsu's bristling at the two new presences.

Lisanna, who had seated herself by Lucy, looking between Natsu and the blonde, waiting for either to react to each other presence. Lucy stared at the table most of the time, and Natsu wouldn't look behind him to where they were sitting, though she was certain he knew they were there.

Last night's fiesta had a worse after effect then she could have guessed, and it wouldn't be long before Mira would start her snooping.

"Maybe I should come back later?" Understanding that Lucy wasn't completely trying to avoid Natsu, she understood that she would wait for Natsu to calm down. "It would be easier on both of us," She pushed her lips slightly.

"Or maybe that hard confrontation between you should be put behind you now then later," urging her, "Then having things awkward later."

Lucy looked at the small bodies polluting the bar's bench. It does feel easier to talk to Natsu now that he was small then it would if he was normal size; it made it all feel a little less scary. This in some way felt pettish.

Pushing the chair back she made her way for Natsu, knowing full well he knew she was coming.

"Natsu?" Natsu could hear the thin layer of anxiousness in her voice and turned to face her; it was a little hard to look at her in the eye. He knew his feelings for Lucy; they were plain and clear to him. He knew what way he truly saw her, it was more than Nakama.

This is why it hurt so much that she was on a date – that wasn't with him.

But on the other hand, amused on how quickly she was ready to leave with him when he turned up was a small plus. And maybe a little bit of a turn on when she attacked Andrew on his behalf.

He did like her riled up.

"Lucy," His voice coming out harsher then he intended, he met Lucy's eyes. She grimaced from 'the look' he was giving her.

The moments ticked by when all they could do was stare at each other mutedly, unsure on how to communicate with the other one. And the silence between them was quickly becoming awkward.

Lucy stilled and inhaled a large breathe, wanting to get it out quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry I lied about what I was doing and that I should have told you, you deserve that much. And I feel horrible about what had happened last night. And things just escalated to fast last night and everything was just blown out of proportion. Hell, I shouldn't even have attacked Andrew … and I feel horrible. I just have made everything really sucky, and uncomfortable between us."

Well, she hit part of the mark of what he wanted to hear from her. But there was no '_I should never have gone out on a _date'. This was silly to expect Natsu to hear from her.

He can't ban her from seeing someone. It wasn't his place to say she can't go out and do what she wants to do no matter how stupid it may be. But, she really shouldn't have accepted a date with a guy she just met!

There is a fine line between stupid and irresponsible.

And to place that rotten cherry on top, he indeed had turned out to be a stalker.

A stalker.

Stalker.

Lucy was known to be the one that takes the most caution in any situation yet here she was taking a date with a random man. A new thought coming to him; how many other men had she gone on dates with before she found Mr Right?

Natsu could feel his cheeks inflaming.

"I get that you don't want to talk to me and hell, I have no damn right to expect an '_I forgive you'_ but you could at least acknowledge that I am trying to make it up to you Natsu!"

The fact he hadn't replied was because he was trying to process all his turmoil thoughts.

"Lucy," trying to find anything to say was hard, what was he meant to say? '_Let's put this behind us'_? Or '_don't do that again'_. Didn't sound right.

Natsu will always be fiercely protective of Luce, she was _his_. And only _his_. Dragons a dangerously protective of _their person_ – it doesn't necessarily have to be their mate.

"Forget it, let's sort this out later …" exasperated and angry she left, and Natsu could only stare out after her.

**~X~**

Taking time to cool down she took a walk, taking a walk along the cannel, a walk past the park where she put that lady in her place, under the rainbow trees that had yet to bloom later this year, and later when she felt there was nowhere else of interest to walk Lucy walked back to her apartment.

Clicking the door shut behind her, she put the kettle on again and the water boiling inside she kicked her brown boots off.

Mean thoughts of her own pestered her, and wondered if last night had pushed a wedge between her and her team mate.

Pouring the water into mug that had a painted on blue exceed, a gift from Happy on her birthday, Lucy went back to her room with a pen and paper in one hand, and would try and draft out the next chapter for Levy as a distraction.

Walking into her room she halted, staring mystified at her bed. And there was the all the pink haired menaces, rolling around on her bed like little dogs trying to smother their scent into it.

"Natsu?" Not sure whether to retreat or throw her coffee at him.

"Let's get one thing straight Luce," one of them spoke; watching three of them nuzzle into her pillow. "You're my … _team mate_. And team mates stick together,"

"Are you changing around the _Lilo and Stitch movie_ line?" Placing down the coffee, she watched with brief amusement.

"Shut up, I am talking," Forgetting to be mad that she slowly walked over to her bed, she listened.

"You're my special person … and," his voice slowed down as if doubting capability. "I don't want you to be …" In danger. Going on dates. Being with another man.

Take your pick.

"Hurt. And I care for you. A lot. And I know it was neither my right nor my brightest moment in crashing your date – though it was a good thing I did," Lucy bristled at that, "I always want to be by your side, just like your there for me."

Sorry was not expectant from either of them, as both parties felt they were both on uneven ground to do so. One lying to a friend in order to take a date, and the other one not 'respecting' Lucy choice to go on a date without crashing it.

"Let's move on from this … and never bring it up again."

"Yes, and to move on from this. I think it is on order that I sleep here tonight," He beamed at her, happiness covering him.

"On the couch though, "It wasn't a question it was statement. Natsu pouted and looked the bed he was covering, his little bodies nuzzling into the sheets.

"But Luce, you don't understand …" The Celestail mage was unaware of the fact that Natsu was marking his territory by rubbing himself into her sheets.

Brief thundered knocks were sounded at front door followed by quick heavy footsteps into her home. Both mages tensed, turning to the front of the house to see a raven haired man walking in in a white trench coat.

"It's true. I didn't believe it. But it is true!" the voice belonged to none other than the famous stripper, Gray Fullbuster.

"Ice cones," was his was of simply greeting. It was a never understood friendship.

"Hot head,"

"Ice cream shit face,"

"Shorty," Natsu face inflamed at joke of his new state, though it should pass in a few days since Master was still unable to get hold of Gildarts that was hidden of the grid … and so was Cana now that Lucy thought about it.

"Gray!" Ignoring the heated stare off, Lucy walked over and embraced Gray in a hug; he had been gone almost two weeks on a mission. It was common thing Gray would do every few months, mainly to '_test his limits'_ out in the Alps outside of Magnolia. A great place for training he had said.

"Lucy, my dearest team mate," the room seemed to spike up a little. "What the hell has happened?"

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone was crowding around Gray telling him how Natsu had come back from Gildarts in his new form with no memory of how it happened.

He laughed when he heard how Lucy had been teamed up on and put on Natsu duty, and Gildart's couldn't be found. And neither could Cana. He laughed harder when Mirajane informed how Lucy had also made a break for it down the Cannel.

"So, anything else happen?"

"Lucy went on a date last night," Mira stood behind Gray's seat and winked at Lucy, a sinister and contrived look on her face. Mira would have not have said that if she had known what had happened since Lisanna was keeping her lips shut tight.

Gray raised an eye brow at the blonde but made no comment. Natsu on the other hand was acting like he hadn't heard anyone talking, Lucy followed suit. Mira waited patiently behind Gray for some kind of reaction from anyone, her eyes darting around the trio.

"Seriously?" She groused before pushing through the crowed to leave them behind when none of them said a word.

"What a gossiper," Gray muttered under his breath, his eyes connected with a handful of Natsu's eyes wandering if that was true. He knew Lucy hadn't gone on a date with Natsu; they would have been acting differently around each other, if anything they looked a little tense at the mention of it.

"Gray-Sama," A cheerful voice called over the crowed, "Juvia is here! Juvia has been waiting for your return!"

Gray was either shrinking to Natsu's size or was lowering in his seat steadily.

Lucy smirked slowly at him and all the Natsu's all had a little twinkle in their eyes with knowingness.

"Oh god, can she see me?" Lucy looked over his head that was in line with the table, and her eyes met with the busty bluenette's.

"She's looking this way,"

"Can she _see me_?"

"I don't know; maybe try sinking lower in your seat." It had been meant as a joke but he indeed did. Natsu chortled but didn't otherwise say anything at his friend/rival's exasperated expression.

"What about now?"

"She's walking over,"

"Hide me!"

"Hide yourself!" Quicker then she would have given him credit for he slipped under the table smoothly, the only thing that was providing more protection was the table cloth was hanging on the table almost touching the floor, covering his feet.

Lucy and Natsu watched as Juvia sauntered over looked eager to see her _beloved_, it bugged Lucy that Gray hadn't been up front with her and told her he didn't have feelings for her instead of constantly eschewing her.

"Love rival, have you seen _Juvia's_ Gray-sama?" It was at that moment she felt something slide between her legs, Lucy squawked under her breath silently.

"Uh … no, haven't seen him since he left,"_ My place,_ was on the tip of her tongue to say, "The guild a few minutes ago, maybe he went home to rest?" The bluenette studied the blonde for a moment with hard eyes before leaving the guild.

Pulling up the table cloth above her lap she saw Gray's head tucked between her knees his eyes pulled wide.

"Gray!"

"Coming out!" the blonde blushed and knew it had been a tight squeeze under the small round table and knew it hadn't been deliberate, was the only reason why she wasn't throttling him right now. She was glad that Natsu hadn't seen. Then there would be a real problem in the guild.

Why had she thought that?

"Of the closet?" Natsu joked, "Seriously, why haven't you confronted Juvia?"

"I have, but she won't listen."

"I was starting to think you were gay," he shrugged before jumping off the high stool and ambled away; that had been placed at the table so Natsu could see everyone without sitting on a table.

"And I thought you were homosexual …" Gray muttered. Gray and Lucy looked at each other over the table; Gray had stubble coming on his chin and had a new small scare just below his right ear. Gray suited the stubble look.

Catching Lucy staring at him, he smirked. "When did you last go on a mission?"

"Three weeks ago? I need to go soon but I can't with Natsu, I can't take him on one with his powers decreased."

"Why not go without him?"

"He won't let me go without him," It seemed a little unfair since Gray and Erza went on their own solo missions, yet Lucy couldn't without Natsu tagging along. She had once, but had later caught him following her the whole way.

Not either of their proudest moments.

"Congratulations on your third parental guardian." Gray slowed clapped it out.

"Shut up,"

"What about we go on a mission? Just a small one so can test yourself. I find it an awesome way to test how much stronger I have become when I go alone, so that way I'm always pushing my powers forward," there was a more serious note to his voice that implied he wasn't trying to be charming.

"You coming along would defeat the purpose of going alone, wouldn't it?"

"I would be on standby, if you need me that is."

"I'll think about it,"

There was a pause of silence though it wasn't awkward.

"Does Natsu not remember what happened to him?"

"No, he said he went to Gildarts to fight, and that was it."

"Humph, interesting." Looking like he was turning things over in his head.

"Now, that I think about it. Happy is missing too; Carla said he wasn't with her."

"They said Cana is gone as well,"

"Gildarts covering his tracks, he'll be back soon." Lucy was sure that neither Cana or Happy were in serious danger.

**~X~**

"Gildarts!" The brunette snapped, this '_family'_ road trip was turning into a worse nightmare then she could have dreamed of.

"Cana, darling. Why don't you call me dad? Or Father? Hell, even call me Old Man!" The fact that his daughter refused to call him any of those things was beginning to becoming extremely annoying. And every time he tried to introduce her to people as '_his daughter' _she would flat out deny she knew him.

Maybe if she was teenager he could pass it off as a rebellious thing, but this,_ this was just getting credulous_.

"Cana, what do you call you're father?" The answer should at least be father!

"The man who kidnapped me and refuse to let me return to the guild!"

"Hey, with good reason!"

"You won't even explain why you brought Happy along!"

"He … knows things …"

"What does he know?"

"To much … stuff,"

"That sounds vague, tell me!"

"It's for your own good that you don't know, now let get this trip back on the road!"

"Mavis help me!" she groused aloud.

**~X~**

Sorry for the long update, I had a school retreat out in the bush for a few days. I feel evil right now. Name your favourite scene in a review! Or in this story!

**~X~**

**ALERT ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALETR!**

This is just a spontaneous question, but if I was to write a book. Of my own work and characters that wasn't fanfiction and published it on Kindle or whatever it is called, for like, a really cheap price, maybe 2.99, would any of you be interested in reading it?


	11. When Things Go Horribly Wrong

**When things go horribly bad**

_Yes, I own Fairy Tail. Do you want to know all my evil plans?_

** Chapter 11**

Lucy was curled up on the lounge trying desperately to write some smut secretly, only taking small pauses to zone out and allow her mind to go blank before returning with some ideas. She had closed the window above the couch, the heat of the sun had faded, and now the dying yellow light was falling down behind the Alps in the distance. Her bare arms and shoulders prickled against the cold that was left by the wake of the sun. Gray, who was seated on the ground in front of the TV, was unfazed in the change of temperature.

The raven haired man, flicked through the channels with no look of interest, having no real desire to do anything. He had been staying at Lucy's house for the past three days, since he had been away to train he had been temporary booted from his own apartment, not having paid his rent. And Lucy, the good team mate she was extended her hospitality to him. It was more of a return of favour really, since she too had been kicked out of her apartment at one stage in her new and inexperienced independent life, not having been able to collect enough money from past jobs in time. Gray had lent her his couch until she found enough money.

In that short time period where she was '_homeless'_, she wasn't sure if she was able to stay with Erza – who, at the time, she knew very little of and was relatively new to her. And Natsu, he would have been her ideal choice to go to, but after being in that house for several minutes and making the safe conclusion that it wasn't safe, she asked Gray.

The house was void of any disruptions; its peace was strange yet nicely settling. She hummed in delight, jotting down ideas for her draft as the flow of ideas were coming to her.

Gray peaked at the blonde through the dark strands of his hair, watching her relax in contentment. She was wearing a white singlet that pulled tight around her bosom, and cotton black shorts. Like him, she had also opted stayed home. The last of the yellow rays had turned her skin a beautiful orange in the light, turning it ivory.

His eyes travelled down, and looked at the soft curves of her body, he took it all in. She wasn't muscled from all her missions with them that it would mar her femininity, but he could see the sculpting of where she was toned.

He felt a twitch in his pants, and decided it was time to get up, and was thankful he was wearing lose pants.

Raising his muscled arms above his head he stretched, the bottom of his shirt lifting to reveal his taunt abs, and below the peaking top of his V-line, the skin rock hard but smooth on the surface. He had his eyes closed, and Lucy stared at him, taking him in. It almost felt wrong to look at him, with desire? She shivered slightly, trying to shake the thoughts in her head that were trying to corrupt her mind. And rubbed her thighs together gently, feeling a small quiver inside her. A hunger.

_Damn her smutty writing._

Gray left the room, and headed for the kitchen and out of sight. "What are you thinking Lucy?" She hissed to herself.

He bent forward, looking in the small fridge that was almost bare; he would have to take a mission tomorrow, for him and Lucy. Wanting to at least be able to repay for all the food he had eaten, he was sure Natsu hadn't done that, or even thought of that. Plus, he had to get some more money to fix this month's rent. He was usually good at remembering things like this.

Pulling out some butter, eggs and bread, he begun to heat up the stove. Using a wine glass, he pressed the top of it in the middle of the bread, cutting out a circle, doing this to four pieces of bread; he placed the bread in the pan.

"Gray, are you cooking?" Lucy hollered out. A worried note to her voice, and Gray found himself smiling. He also bet Natsu didn't cook either.

He cracked an egg on the ridge on the metal rim, and let it fall into one of the holes of the bread. French toast - one of the easier ways of doing it. He did this to each piece.

"You can cook?" To see him in the flesh actually cooking seemed to be a rarity, on missions it was either herself or Erza cooking, and Natsu would start the fire, and Gray would … what would he do? She had never seen him make anything more complicated than _2 Minute Noodles_.

"French toast, something that I often make myself, and one of my favourite meals to make."

"Is it the only meal you can make?" She teased.

"One of three." Gray gave her one his more genuine smiles, and made sure to keep his eyes up. There had been too many occasions when he almost got himself killed while staring at those boobs while they bounced.

"Sad."

"Well, who taught _you_ to cook?" Defensive of his toast.

"Me."

His argument quickly melted away, and forgot that Lucy was an Heiress, and never had to cook for her before running away. And then there was him, who even when moving around with Ur had never taken the time to learn to cook. And suddenly felt very inadequate standing next to her.

Flipping the bread over for the other side, he kept his eyes on the toast. She had taught herself everything, with no experience, cooking, paying bills, jobs … it was true wonder how she had managed to handle all these new hurdles with diligence.

"Could you teach me to cook?" Gray wasn't an impudent person, but was flattered that he had asked her. Lucy grinned evilly.

"I know a thing or two."

**XXX**

**Natsu's POV**

The guild was closing and the only people that were left behind were the Strauss siblings, and Lisanna had finally convinced me to do one of the scariest things to date. Though mind you, she was incredibly drunk, and heavily so. But that wasn't what had me sitting frozen on my high chair, it was, what she had convinced me to do – sort of.

Ask Lucy Heartfilia out.

"Need any help?" Mira sang over the bar, grinning happily like she was told Christmas was coming early. Lisanna was giggling beside me, her cheeks turned rosy from the alcohol, and I could smell the sour taste of wine from her breathe – wine, something I would never find myself drinking. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Elfman was putting up the chairs, laughed in bemusement of his two sisters. Mira was dangling a bottle of Fire Whisky at me tauntingly. This was more my style, hot and heavy and would leave a burning after taste in me and run through me like fire.

"A man is never afraid to ask for help." Elfman boosted.

"Not too much, but just enough to take the edge off," The barmaid eased.

I turned the offer over in my head, a little would have no harm. She placed down a shot glass in front of me after I nodded, though I was smaller it was still simple enough to hold up – but, maybe a little awkward.

The hot sting of it ran down my throat, and I sighed out. And my cheeks felt warm, but this wouldn't even take effect on me, I was too accustomed to it.

"Well, I'm off." I made sure to keep to all the bright places walking back to Lucy's house the long way, trying to beat away the doubting voice that harboured itself in the back of my mind. I hadn't seen her much today as she had opted to write her day away, and Gray would have gone out and done a job or something?

Her house came into view, the bleak crème concert walls, and the large foliage covered the front of the exterior house, green and brown full of dying leaves.

Opening Lucy's front door and heard no acknowledgement that I was home. On the wall across from me, were two shadowy figures, a man and women.

Lucy and Gray.

Her curvy body had been painted against the wall in its dark shadows, showing the full nature of a women's body. Gray was on his knees in front of her, one hand gripping at her hip, pulling her forward, and the other hand … I couldn't see it. It was hidden behind her silhouette. His head poked out in front of her, turned up to her face – probably smiling. They weren't saying anything; they were just staring at each other in a silence that felt deafening in the apartment.

And I had a rolling sensation in my gut that something horrible was happening. I felt my body begin to heat up at the moving shadows, spreading through me like a wave fury, moving through my body in a spiral of torment and confusion. And my small attempts of self-calming slipped through my fingers in feeble grasps to gain control, and when I saw their shadows clash together like two storms, a winter blizzard and a golden thunder, I felt the air leave my body.

My body grew cold.

Emotions of hate and uncoiled anger gripped at my limbs, and felt like they began to control me - moving me without a sense of conscious thought. I began to step forward.

The fire within me came close to seeping through my skin, and I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain myself with this one, the force behind it was like a taunt on my skin, trying to break free.

My small bodies gathered in a small bunch, and I couldn't tell if I was all or if I was separate to them in a new state of mind. In my ears I could feel the pounding of blood and could hear nothing else, and over that was the emotion of anger driven with the desire to create pain.

I edged closer to the room, my footsteps light and padded across the wooden floorboards. Everything seemed to moving slowly, and I could I only just start to see the first peeking's into the kitchen. The stove was on and there was a mess of broken eggs and bread, flames just flickering from the stove.

I saw the back of Gray, in black slacks and shirtless, on one knee the other holding Lucy close, his eyes closed, one hand disappeared just under the hem of her shirt, the other still hadn't moved from her hip. Lucy was leaning against the counter, her face turned upwards in pain, and griped into the counter top, and lips clamped shut.

"What the fuck is going in?" Both their eyes snapped open and they both stared at me in surprise, and in alarm – Lucy even ignored the fact that I cussed, she was heavily against crude language in her house. Her hair fell around her face, her brown orbs stared at me in shock, worry etched on her face.

They didn't move apart, and Gray's hand remained under the hem of her shirt, a light hue of blue was shining through the thick material of her shirt – magic. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped, and winced when she went to move forward.

"Don't move yet, I can still feel the heat in on it," Gray whispered to her, and the light under her shirt intensified, and so did the look of pain on Lucy's face. My anger rocked.

"What the hell is going on?" I repeated, the initial shock of me arrival had evaporated, and their attention was placed back on the 'situation'.

"Gray," Lucy simpered, "to, cold. Stop." The blue light lowered, but otherwise stayed pressed against her skin. He was trying to cool down something.

"The oil and the metal hit too hard on the skin, may even leave a little scare, shit, I'm sorry." He looked like he was retaining a bad memory, and indeed, looked sorry. Even a little miserable.

"We all have our cooking failures."

"Will either of you tell me what is –"They completely ignored me, but the anger from before was quickly beginning to dwindle down, analysing the situation.

His eyes were enlarged with worry. "I bet you haven't scorched someone!"

"No, but I did set a kitchen on fire once learning to cook – this isn't nearly as bad. Natsu, can you clean that up?" Stupid ice mage.

I began cleaning the remnants of what was once French toast, and chucked it in the bin. Unclenching her fingers from the bench she lifted the bottom of the shirt where Gray's hand was pressed against her, the skin was red and angry looking. It indeed looked like a big piece of heated metal had made contact and burned her.

This turned out to be the case. Gray wouldn't stop apologising until he had got the skin to cool down, and Lucy said she would see Wendy tomorrow so she could heal the scar.

Soon, the kitchen was clean and Lucy said she was going for first shower.

I marched into the living room where Gray was lounging on the couch, feet kicked up on the small table.

"What happened," I drawled out. Gray raised an eyebrow, and looked at me up and down, and I had the sudden feeling like he was regarding me with something – and I didn't like the feeling. He was up to something.

"I picked up the pan, went to go put it on the table, but turned around and it accidently pressed into Lucy and burned her."

Gray was the epitome of a cooking failure. "Smart move ice cones."

Gray sneered, "And what would you have done cooking? Burn down the house, leave her homeless? At least I _contribute_ being here."

"At least she likes me here," I growled out. There was a sound from the bathroom and we both paused, afraid for a moment she had heard us.

"Who said she doesn't like me here, or is it that, you don't like me here?" His eyes glinted. "Do you think I am in the way of _something_?" There was a dangerous note to his voice, and I had to make sure I keep an even expression.

I could only stare at him, a look of annoyance and a little bit of frustration. I couldn't start anything, not with Lucy in the house, not when she could so easily hear. But I realised that was Gray was right, I did feel he was in the way of something.

"Just get off her couch quick, you can't stay here forever, "I hissed. In truth he was getting under my skin. He wasn't making much effort to find some enough money.

Gray smirked, "And what is it that you're doing? You haven't even turned back to normal yet; it's been over a week. She was only meant to care for you for a week." Everything that came out of his mouth wasn't a line, and it really did bother me. Why hadn't I turned back yet?

And I could always stay over at Lisanna's at any time needed, but after last time was there … and the towel incident … I really didn't want to go there.

"You're turning red, faggot."

I was going to reply but the door to the bathroom door opened, and a large puff of heat came out and Lucy was wrapped in a towel, her hair pinned up while some stuck to her back, the rolls of water sliding down her shoulders and onto the floor in small droplets.

"If anyone wants to use the bathroom while the water is warm, go now." Lucy said before quickly trotting off to her room, she made brief eye contact with me, and I knew she was thinking about the towel incident as well, and she hurried away.

Gray was stripping clothes as he went, and was almost naked before he got to the bathroom.

Asking her out was going to be more difficult than I thought. And if Gray wasn't going to get some jobs soon to leave her couch, I was going to have to take matters into my own hands.

**XXX**

The next morning I awoke to a scream, Lucy's scream. I was pulled out of a bizarre dream about Gildarts, that had something to do with me seeing something I wasn't meant to see, and I bolted out of my small bed in a flurry of movements, bare feet and shirtless I ran into Lucy's room and saw Lucy standing by her bed, pointing at her sheets with an accusing finger, almost shacking with anger. This all felt way to familiar …

She looked at me, and then at her bed again and me again before turning to her bed one final time. And screamed again. The many me's all winced, our keen ears sensitive to the sound of her high pitched wail.

"Who ….?" She started, leaning forward and ripping the cover off her bed, and dropped heavily on the floor.

And there was Gray. Lying face down and sleeping in his silver silk boxers, opened one eye halfway and stared at Lucy sleepily. I felt a launch in my chest.

"Why are you screaming?" His arm was stretched out across the bed, probably from trying to wrap it around her waist.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" her arms stiffly by her side, trying to understand his ethical motive, and Gray looked like he couldn't understand his disposition.

I would watch this one unfold with jubilation.

"Ahhh, it's a bed. And the couch was cold and uncomfortable."

"You've told me you don't feel the cold." There was a small pause before he recovered, from his small lapse of what-the-fuck-should-I-say-face. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.

"But, it was _uncomfortable_!"

"So you got in _my_ bed." The blonde jabbed a finger at her chest.

_Just '_Lucy kick'_ him already, you never give me time to explain._

"Natsu does it!"

"Natsu is different," She looked cornered, and her ears were going red. On second thought, please continue Gray. I thought.

"Why?" Gray challenged, "What makes him different … is it because you think he is oblivious to your eyes? Because, not all men are. And Natsu is a guy. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

An awkward pause fell over the room, and I had the overriding urge to shove my foot in his mouth, my small enjoyment from their bicker was quickly fading away, and soon I felt their eyes looking at me in sideways glances.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the guild. See you all later!" And I ran out of the room. Not bothering with clothes, I busted out onto Strawberry Street, startling a few early risers walking past; they grabbed their chest in shock.

Today was an interesting start, and I felt this was only the beginning of a very long day.

**XXX**

Mirajane was already at the guild and starting up for the day, and I was barely a foot in the door when she saw me waddle in unsuspecting to her preying and watchful eyes, I was quickly scooped up in strong slender arms, and not so carefully, plunked down on a random table with little care. She was probably was waiting for me this whole time.

A pale face, and big bluey grey eyes loomed up on me excitedly, Mirajane. No one else would give me a welcome like that.

She looked excitedly anxious, "I want details, and lots of them. Lisanna hasn't even told me what happened on Lucy's date, so you HAVE to tell me about this. What happened?"

"Ahhh?" I was lost, but she hardly seemed to notice that.

"And I was thinking last night what your two names would be like together, and Lisanna said it should be _Nalu_. And I don't mind the ring to that, I was originally thinking something like, _Latsu_, or _Nucy_ … but that just sounds weird." She brattled on some other names, and I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but didn't bother to interrupt her excited rasping voice as it eagerly jumped to different topics.

"But, I guess it's up to you to decided, _since you know_, YOU'RE the couple!" She tittered; she tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. She was crunching on her balls of her feet so she was on face level with me who was sitting on the table. A kind gesture from my small state.

My mind skipped back to last night, when Lisanna was pursuing me to go after Lucy. It suddenly all made sense of Mira's behaviour of me today.

"Mira –"

"And I was thinking your first official date should be –"

"Listen to me –"

"On the meteor shower coming up next month –"

"Please stop –"

"I think she would just adore it, and it would give you a great excuse to warm her up-"

"Oh my god you're obsessed –"

"No that you need the excuse since your dating –"

"Mira!" She stopped and stared at me, like she was looking at me for the first time today. "Were not dating."

There was a small paused before she exploded, "What do you mean you're not together! I even thought of baby names – and by the way, I'M the first godmother – do you not see how much of a serious problem this is?"

"You're more obsessed about this relationship then I am."

"Natsu, do you see how vital it is that you two go together, if you don't …. You'll ruin all my other pairings …."

"You have other pairings?" I cocked one eyebrow, and I realised that with her heightened insanity of all her possible candidates of match-making, she has probably been planning everyone's relationships here, was there really no more free will to date here? Have we all been compromised without realising it?

Her eyes suddenly looked red and strained, like she had been up all night plotting. And probably had been.

"Gray has been staying at Lucy's the last few nights, and been in the way – the whole time. I can't do it while he's there. And, last night Gray crept in Lucy's bed –"

"_He did what now_?" Her eyes bugged out. And the people who were about to walk in retreated walking backwards.

A sudden idea occurred to me, "It was also a really awkward night as well, Gray just basically kept on getting me in my way … it seemed, as though … he was doing it on purpose." And that seemed to do it.

Pulling up her bright yellow sleeves and standing at her full height, a powerful demeanour came over her. She had a look of determination. "I will be back," And she began to tie back her hair, and had a don't-piss-me-off-face, "I have a little bitch to sort out." And promptly walked out of the guild.

"And that is how you get Gray Fullbuster back."

**XXX**

**Author's note.**

**How did you like, this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review; this story will finish in the next chapter or two!**


	12. The Twist

_Wow, hasn't this story made heaps of progress since it first started, the wee-little days since the first chapter. School has started again and this time I am in my final year, so much time has gone past and I don't want school to end, and I just want cry. How many people will be with me after school has come to its final close. That's a depressing thought …_

_Anyway, here is a 5k worded chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoy it immensely. I had some trouble with this one, I had to restart it because I didn't like how it started and I kept on changing it, and I'm still discovering my writing style and how I like to write and such …. Always looking to improve. With that said, I hope you can all find the time to review and tell me what to think. _

_P.s I'm almost ready to update my other stories. _

**XXX**

**Fairy Tail fanfic**

_Yes, I will own Fairy Tail; I'm battling for it in court._

**Chapter 12: The Return**

It was the just the end of the morning, almost noon when Gray heard a knock sound at the door. Lucy was in the bathroom showering and wouldn't be able to open the door, standing up; he crossed the small area to the white polished wood door.

"Hello?" Gray called through the door, not people able to see anyone through the peep hole; the hallway was dark on the small platform to Lucy's apartment.

"Gray," Said a familiar voice. "It's Mira, I've come to drop some stuff off for Lucy."

Obligated, he opened the door. There were two things he noticed when she walked through. One, she wasn't holding anything. Two, she had wicked grin on her face – rather malevolent. She moved to the middle of the living room and surveyed around her while Gray closed the door slowly. He felt like he had invited a vampire in.

"Ah, I'll get Lucy; she should be out any moment." It was lie, Lucy had just got in the shower and he knew well that she didn't like to be disrupted, but maybe the fact that she had a guest to entertain would coax her out.

"That's no matter, I'm here to see you Gray, thought I would drop by." Gray paused, the smile never left her face, and there was a stillness within it. It reminded Gray of the calm before the storm and there was a suspicious feel to her.

"It's no matter; I'm leaving for the guilds anyway. What's up?"

Her dark blue eyes narrowed on him, and her whole demeanour changed, and suddenly, the room felt rather cold and hostile.

"We need to talk," she sneered.

XXX

Despite the fact that it was morning the day had heated up, everyone was complaining about the heat and buying cold drinks topped with ice, Natsu snickered at them. After all, he didn't get affected from it, in fact it was nice.

Levy moved to the table that Natsu was currently residing on, and wiped sweat of her brow. "You know, I'm really starting to see the peaks of being a dragon slayer."

Natsu chuckled, "Nope, that's just me. Look at Gajeel over there, he looks horrible." Levy pushed her lips but didn't say anything else. "Anyways, Lucy should be at the guild soon."

"Cool, but I need to talk to you," Natsu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I know you should have turned back by now, but, I don't think you will. I did some research, and I could explain it in the most scientific way but I don't think you would understand."

Natsu didn't argue.

"This predicament that you're in won't change until Gildart's fix's it or, his power fades. Bottom line, waiting it out won't change anything. So, I think a simple spell reversal will do."

"You can do that?" Natsu said in awe, eyes wide.

Blushing, "Yes. It will be harder on you, since it was Gildart's who cast it, but it can be done."

All Natsu's sank to their knees in relief, thanking Mavis. "What would this guild do with you?"

"Crash and burn," she smirked.

A wash of relief rolled over Natsu, "Where is the lie?"

There next half hour passed when a question struck Natsu, "Do you think Master was even trying to find Gildart's?"

"Truthfully, no I don't. I think everyone here has been having fun watching Lucy care for you, and you know why …"

Yes he did, he knew. He wasn't dumb about it; he suspected Happy knew as well. Levy watched his reaction but he remained poker face.

"And is there a way to recover my memories?"

"The first question I have on this is why did he take your memories, or knock you out in hope of forgetting them?" She tapped a pen on her chin, she had five books displayed in front of her and she was sure she would have Natsu like he was before by afternoon or later.

"I think," Natsu had been pooling over it in his brain for the last week, wondering what had happened with to prevalence. "I saw something, saw something Gildart's was doing, but I can't be certain."

This sparked an interest between the two, tossing around ideas of what it could be until Lucy came in the guild.

Natsu waved her over, "Luce!"

Grinning she took a seat between them, "The best thing just happened." She launched into a story on how Mira had turned up at her house and was screaming obscurities at Gray; normally she wouldn't have found this funny if it wasn't for that fact that Gray had tried to make a run for it.

"Why were they fighting? A lover's quarrel?" Levy snickered.

"I don't know, I was having a shower and when I came out, Mira was in the living room with Gray in a head lock, and she looked pissed. She left chasing after him and I have no clue why." The blonde leaned back in her seat relaxed, while Natsu beside her was grinning secretly.

Outside the guild at this very moment, Gray could be seen running up and down the street with Mira hot on his heels, still screaming obscurities about her special-to-be-couples that he was interfering with.

"Mira has been acting weird lately, have you noticed?" The bluenette was looking back down at her books again.

"No, she's always been the same around me." Lucy looked confused but otherwise didn't question Mira's sanity. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to find out how to change Natsu back."

"Really!"

"No!" Yelled a new voice.

The small trio looked up at their master who was sitting on the second floor balcony with a worried expression, "Master?" they said in union.

"I mean … NO, as in I am out of beer. Wait, do you hear that. Someone is calling me –"

"I can't hear anyone." Natsu frowned.

"Oh, yes, something important is calling me I must be going. Cho." And he left for his office at a brisk pace.

Natsu looked miffed, "There wasn't anyone calling him."

XXX

Time was dragging on notoriously slow for the group of three, and the family road trip hadn't been much help. Thanks to Gildarts out door camping surprise, it was no wonder that Cana was in an itch. And Happy, the poor cat … had been dragged around with small sympathy from Cana on they're forlorn journey. Thankfully, he had been turned back to his original shape – not that he could remember why he was there in the first place or why he was crammed into a cage of his mini selves for the week, he wondered how Natsu was doing; and if he had returned to his normal self again.

Gildart's seemed to be relaxed, content with the thought that things should have smoothed over by now. He was sheepish for his actions of escape, and his reason why …. But to Gildart's, he heavily valued his reputation, and what others thought. So being caught in the naughty naughty had made him feel …

Cana started, "You know, on this long and boring hide-away-"

"It's called _camping_," Gildart's corrected.

"On this ostensible camping trip, I feel deeply relieved that we are finally returning." And she smiled the first real smile she had done for the last week.

"Yes, well I'm glad something finally made you happy." His gruff voice spoke, indicating to his enthusiasm.

"Well I couldn't keep you around forever, the amount of attempt escapes was amazing. And not to mention all your denunciation that I wasn't your father, can only mean that this camping trip comes to a close." To be fair the amount of times he had tried to parade her around was nauseating.

Cana was dubious at first when he had finally announced they would be returning, but she couldn't wait, the thought of hot showers and real food filled her mind with joy.

The cobblestone path had broadened as it hit the main street, people were milling around – society at last! And thankfully the large stone exterior of Fairy Tail erected in the distance, and relief overwhelmed the brunette.

"I'm coming home!" and broke down the street at a neck breaking speed.

XXX

"You know, there is one perk to Cana being gone, you really get to enjoy some peacefulness without drunken spatter." It was a stray thought that had crossed her mind while Lucy flipped through the book, it was afternoon now, and the heat was rising high.

Natsu had become distant and had withdrawn into his thoughts, and was looking more disturbed as the time past, but he wouldn't let up why when Lucy asked.

Levy was pooling over more books, and said she was sure she was onto something this time; and with a jolt of sudden relief Lucy sighed aloud. Once, Natsu was his usually self again, she wanted to talk with him.

Looking at him now, she would kind of … maybe … miss this small and cute self, where he seemed a lot more playful and cherry. When he wasn't trying to beat up anybody. He was so cute this way; she wished she could at least keep one mini guy.

"Found it!" Levy yelled, causing several people around them to turn. Natsu's and Lucy's heads snapped up in silence. "It shouldn't be that hard, I just have to put some things together and he should be the way he was again." Levy beamed at her accomplishment.

Gajeel, who had overheard from another table sauntered over, and glared at Natsu while took a seat by Levy.

He sneered, "You mean the little brat goes back to his old self?"

"If I can put this together –"

"I like him this way; he would make a good play thing. Just think about it, you can beat one up and when that one is done you could grab another one and torture that one …" He seemed to forget he was talking to anyone else, and looked more interested in the prospect of causing pain and misery for Salamander.

Lucy subconsciously reached over and grabbed one, and pulled him protectively close to her chest. The mini Natsu grinned slyly, and nuzzled closer into her soft bosoms. This note was caught by the iron dragon slayer, who narrowed his eyes at the small figure.

He spoke so softly that only Natsu could hear, "I wouldn't get used to it. As soon as you're back to normal, your back to living your old life in the friend-zone, forever her best and loyal friend while she searches for Mister Right."

The words struck a cord and all the Natsu's glared at the studded man, daring him to say anything aloud.

"Well, he won't be like this for long." Levy warned, and went made quick list of things she needs and ran off.

And now it just Lucy (who was still holding a Natsu to her chest), and Gajeel who the blonde was glaring at defensively. Mavis knows she wouldn't win a fight with him.

There was an awkward silence that followed, and awkwardly Gajeel pushed his chair back and stood up, his large body looming over the sitting blonde, only made her feel smaller. She hugged the Natsu closer. The studded man walked away, and Lucy looked down at Natsu.

"You know, I'm going to miss you like this. When you're acting like a kid." She smiled down at him, and he looked back up at her with amusement.

"Why, I always act childish around you."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, I never knew –"

"Especially you."

There was something else in that sentence that irked her, it was almost like he was implying something, but couldn't it just be the busty mage's imagination or was there something there?

At that moment, three new presences entered the guild.

Gildart's. Cana. Happy.

There was a small silence that followed before an eruption of indignation speeches broke out, ranging from 'the wrath of the Mini Natsu attacking us' and 'why would you do such a thing?' Gildart's only smiled, thankful that they knew nothing of the truth.

He held up one hand looking around the room. Silence fell swiftly. Natsu had gone tense in Lucy's arms, she looked down worriedly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Remembering something." Gildart's presence was sparking something, and pushed a hidden memory to the surface.

"Then I should fix him." Gildart's replied. There was a note of slyness when he said that, but to everyone's utter relief and amazement, all the Natsu's began to disappear one by one, and the one in Lucy's turned into a very tall, muscular man in front of her with large onyx eyes looking down at her.

The originally Natsu.

Lucy looked up at him, it seemed surreal. Her arms were looped around his back that was hard with muscle and tense, and his body temperature was warm against her skin. There was a quizzical look in his eyes as he peered at her.

"Um," He said softly.

She let go and instantly missed the warmth against her arms and torso, she blushed and stepped back. Somewhere in the crowed someone was snickering, aware at how tense they were around each other.

"Well, looks like my job is done." Gildart's said merrily, heading back out the doors grinning. Things had turned out better then he hope. "I'll come back later to fix the things, tell Master I am back."

A blue tuff of fur flew past Lucy's face and crashed into Natsu's solid chest, Happy. "It was horrible!" he wailed. "I never will leave you again!" He looked up at his father's face, clinging on to the fabric of Natsu's shirt with sharp tipped claws in protest.

Natsu smiled, "Never."

The blonde suddenly felt a little out of place of Happy's return and edged away slowly, the guild was talking in rushed happy voiced of they're relief. "Well, I'll be going as well now. My job is done." Natsu almost missed the words because her head was turned away, he frowned after.

Lucy couldn't explain why she felt so gloomy and dark, or why she was even walking back to her house, but felt the need to crash on her bed and pull the covers over her head. She called out Plue who shivered as usual as he walked with her.

And suddenly out of nowhere, water began to sprinkle down from the light grey clouds; some people even smiled and commented how nice it felt in the hot afternoon weather. It did feel nice, she even stopped briefly to fall into her hair and soak it a bit more, and the summer weather was truly starting to pick up.

Mirajane was walking towards her smiling; the earlier eeriness was gone from her and this time look genially sane.

"Lucy, you okay?" She looked at the blondes face; she looked a little pale and tired – perhaps just exhaustion.

"Yeah, I'm just going home to have a cold shower –"

"There's a pool at the guild why not just go there?"

"I want some quietness, my head is hurting."

"You sure. I can run by your house and drop off some pain killers?"

"Really I am fine."

When Lucy finally got home and kicked the door shut with her heel, she instantly went to collapse in her bed, turning on the fan beside her on full blast before retreating under the blankets cuddling Plue to her chest.

She laid there for a while before drifting off to sleep, she didn't know what year she finally woke up in, but when she did, she felt more tired than energized.

Blinking a few times she sat up, moving her toes around. Through the sheer pink curtain in her bedroom, she could see the sky was orange and the sun was starting to set. Had she slept that long?

The feeling in her chest hadn't gone away, and she wasn't really sure what the cause was for it, just random blue mood, but there wasn't anything wrong with that? Right?

Making her way into the kitchen she looked through the cupboards, the boys had eaten most of her food, but she had the ingredients she needed to make curry. It didn't take so long to start, and not long later until she heard a rapid knock at the door. Instantly she knew it wasn't Natsu, he hadn't yet found where the door was located.

Through the peep hole she could see a trusted team member and best friend, Erza.

Opening the door, "Hey, Erza." She couldn't think why she would be here; there wouldn't be a team meeting until tomorrow morning at her house.

"Lucy," Erza look surprised at Lucy's rumbles state and messy hair. "Mira said you weren't feeling well. And because you hadn't come back to the guild I thought I should check on you." She knew Erza could be soft when it came to her, she really did have a secret soft side. And she doubted even Jellal knew about it.

Lucy relaxed against the door frame smiling weakly, "Everything is fine, right now I am just making some dinner."

"Mind if I join you?"

Erza walked through the apartment, "You kept the house pretty clean, despite having to care for Natsu." She gave Lucy a look of approval.

"Thank you, I had Gray over as well –"

"Gray was here?" Erza looked surprised. "I understand Natsu being here, but Gray as well? He's not dense as Natsu; he didn't do anything did he?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly. She thought back to this morning when she had woken up with Gray in her bed only wearing his boxers. She knew if she said anything Erza would properly chop off his important member and feed it to some ducks.

"N-no, he didn't do anything." Lucy stumbled over her words but the red haired mage didn't say anything else on the matter. Erza nodded solemnly.

"Do want some help in the kitchen?" Erza fidgeted nervously.

Lucy smiled, "I'm making curry.

xxx

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna called, "Is Lucy back yet?" She knew the answer, but she loved to see the way Natsu perked up whenever her name was mention, his eyes would go all bright and his smile would be contagious.

"You know she's not here." Natsu responded. He was sitting with Levy; they were currently on their own small little investigation together, trying to discover what Gildart's was hiding. Cana had confessed Gildart's had left because of Natsu, but the brunette herself did not know why.

"Let's think some key words here. Something that would hopefully trigger a memory …"

"Alright. Let's give it a shot."

"Food. Fighting. Challenge. S-class. Igneel. Lucy-"

"Stop that," he pouted and Levy smirked. Lisanna could be heard laughing softly.

"Happy. Secret. Gildart's mad – this is hopeless, I can't just select a random word. Tell me what happened, right up to the last detail." Natsu had already recounted the story twice before but he was sure they wouldn't get anything new out of it.

"I was talking to happy about how this would be the day I beat Gildarts, and then I knocked down his front door, but I couldn't see him anywhere …. So then …" He thought hard, stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger. "I heard something, like a grunt, or a wheeze maybe, it's kind of blurry from here on."

Levy sighed lowering her head in defeat. "I should go home. We'll pick this up tomorrow." She picked up her books from earlier and trailed out of the guild with Gajeel in tow.

He stayed a little longer after Levy left, making his way around with people until he set down at Elfman's table. He was sitting alone, though he looked happy and cheerful and greeted Natsu when he saw him.

"Hey Natsu, how does it feel to be a man again?" the brute laughed.

"Better than ever, now I don't have ice cones to tease me."

"Men will be men."

Natsu shuddered, "He is an asshole. "

"Some assholes can be nice." Natsu frowned at the brute.

"That closest thing I have ever heard you say coming close to wise."

Elfman chuckled but after that they're conversation concluded and Natsu began to go home with Happy. Happy was purring on Natsu's shoulder glad he was back in a familiar presence that was welcoming.

"Ah, Natsu. We're heading back to Lucy's place." Natsu paused in his tracks, looking up at Lucy's apartment in the distance, the top floor lights on.

"Oh, I guess I got used to going that way." He mumbled, but Happy heard.

"Did she feed you well? Was she mean? Did she play with you? Did anything happen?" Natsu did his best to answer all Happy's questions, but when he came to the Lucy's date, he thought it was best to keep that on in the dark. Since neither he or Luce wanted the guild to find out about that one anytime soon – or ever. So he told him about the day Lucy had encountered the lady at the park that tried to impersonate Lucy. Happy found that was simply hilarious.

"Good think Lucy was there, or one of you could have been stolen and then sold you on a black market to an evil king or something."

"You think that could have happened?"

"Yeah! Erza is always saying that there are perverts out there."

"Erza is the pervert."

Happy giggled, "And Lucy too. They both ready those books." He hid his mouth behind his paws and laughed into them.

Natsu blushed, "I guess so."

X

Lucy was already at the guild when people are started to slowly filter in, Mira and Lisanna were already there, and Lucy helped pull down the some of the chairs from the table. Today was meant to be cooler then the day before. The team meeting wouldn't start until everyone had arrived at the guild and decided on a mission together, before heading back to Lucy's house to conduct a plan, it would have to be a big mission since Gray needed to reclaim his apartment and Lucy was coming dangerously close to losing hers.

Gray had arrived and was yanked to the table by Erza, who had stayed the night at Lucy's whose blue mood seemed to have passed.

Gildart's had waddled in and seemed to be carrying around real swagger, for he felt he come out of very thin ice situation, sat at the bar and ordered a large breakfast.

It wasn't long after that Natsu had walked in with Happy in tow, were laughing away at some joke about an evil king. Lucy was looking at Natsu differently, like in a new light almost. After becoming used to how he was before she sort of missed the mini him. He grinned at her when their eyes connected and took the seat next to her, so close their shoulders get bumping together.

Erza and Gray were at the board selecting missions the team should do together. It was silent for a minute before Natsu turned to her, having a whole speech he had for her; feeling bad he hadn't said thank you earlier when he was turned back.

"Lucy, I wanted to say thank you for caring for me. I know it wasn't easy, and that I was loud and messy, and I drove you crazy and that I had set your curtain on fire –"

"Wait, what?"

"And," Natsu pressed on, "I have really enjoyed spending time with you, I'm glad it was you that had to take care of me, and that I appreciated everything. And that's why … you're my special person." His cheeks were a little red, and so were the blondes as she was equally embarrassed by Natsu's words. She felt expected to say something but she didn't know what to say, and instead used an action.

Reaching over she pulled him into an embrace that he returned. The blue mood she had earlier had no chance of returning. There was another feeling she was having while she was holding onto him, something that stirred a more possessive side to her, something that made her want to dig her nails in and say 'mine'. But she couldn't claim him, she couldn't call dibs. That's not how a relationship works. And she didn't know if he had the same feelings.

Pulling back so their faces were a few centimetres apart, "You would do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"You're my special person." Lucy shivered at the way he said it, it was almost low like a growl. Daring herself before she lost the courage, she leaned so their faces were closer and kissed him, just for a moment so no one would see, but on the corner of the mouth.

Natsu eyes were wide, but there was a sheepish smile as well. His cheeks went warm but he looked happy, and Lucy didn't know how fast his heart was beating.

Erza and Gray came back to the table with two missions between them, Gray blobbed down on the seat next to Natsu. The whole time while Erza was speaking, Natsu and Lucy were always conscious of how close they were sitting, how their shoulders always bumped and how close their hands were. Both having identical thoughts.

"Alright team, we need to find a mission that will pay for Gray and Lucy's apartment. And we need some extra money to hold onto this time – and not go to repairs because a certain two burnt down a forest and a certain other froze over a town."

Natsu and Gray sunk very low in their seats.

Erza had gone into great detail about four missions they should all decide on together. They were rather hard, and two of them they wouldn't be allowed to do unless Erza was with them due to the difficulty level.

But Natsu wasn't focusing on Erza anymore; he had his eyes transfixed on Gildart's.

"THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" Natsu yelled, startling everyone around him. Gildart's turned in his seat, looking at Natsu's accusing finger that was pointed at him.

Everyone was paying attention now with rapt attention; a few people were still walking in and would slow down at the silence that was captured within the guild.

Gildart's face suddenly went and he looked very uncomfortable. "Natsu, I will turn you little again if you say a word." His eyes were narrowed dangerously, shooting lasers practically. The tension between them was so tight that no one could walk between them.

Lucy could see the frustration in Natsu's face, he was dying to yell it out, but on the other head he was mulling it over wondering if it was worth being subjected to another week of that torture. Lucy was curious, even Erza didn't look mad that Natsu had interrupted her.

A pin could be dropped and it would have been heard.

Natsu slowly –and stubbornly like it took great effort – lowered himself in his seat again, glaring at his idol.

It took a while for things to go back to the way things were again, and both Natsu and Gildart's were still on edge.

Once they had finally decided on a mission that they were all happy with, the pushed their chairs under the table and began to walk for the doors. At the same time Gildart's was to. There was an awkward moment when both parties waited for that other one to go.

"Age before beauty." Gray grinned slyly at Gildart's.

Gildart's only grinned back before proceeding out the door, "Smart ass."

When they were outside, Natsu couldn't contain himself any longer and leaned into Lucy, cupping his mouth around her ear to whisper. The team continued to walk ahead without noticing Lucy and Natsu were still behind, watching as Gildart's walked in the other direction.

The unfortunate thing was that, Natsu didn't whisper so quietly. "I walked in on him jacking." Lucy couldn't see Natsu face but she knew he was grinning evilly, "That's why he knocked me out. He didn't want me to tell anyone." He pulled back, looking at his partner who had turned bright red at the sensitive information.

Gildart's who wasn't too far away, stopped and whirled around at the two glaring furiously; he looked behind them at the distant team mates, knowing they hadn't heard anything.

Lucy felt immensely awkward and Natsu look frantic, Gildart's … Gildart's looked like the monster that was in every kids waking nightmare.

"Sorry Lucy," he said slowly, "I had really liked you." And pointing his finger at the blonde that had let out a small 'eep' said something under his breath.

It took only a moment, but the damage was done. There was a loud noise like a wine had been popped open, and there was smoke surrounding where Lucy once stood. Natsu yelled something incoherent at Gildart's.

The team stopped ahead to turn back to their team mates in surprise. The gasped in surprise as the smoke cleared. Mira had come outside the guild to see what had happened and squealed in delight.

On the ground in front of a kneeling Natsu who had made a 'O' with his mouth, was Lucy.

Or Mini Lucy's.

They looked dizzy and angry waving their small fist, there was about twenty of them.

Gray and Erza had run back, looking down at their small team mate, Gray didn't dare make fun of her: she wasn't Natsu.

Lisanna had come out after her sister followed by some of the guild. They were all gawking at their nakama.

Mira looked head over heels at the situation, grinning evilly with a distant smile. Natsu picked one of the Lucy's up that didn't seem so traumatized.

"Well, it looks like you know why Gildart's turned me into mini me's." He was trying to make the mood light, but Lucy looked self-conscious.

She glared at up at the overly large Natsu. "This is your fault."

"Oh," Mira teased, "Is this a lover's quarrel?" It was evident she had seen the small peck Lucy had given Natsu just before.

"Shut up." They said together.

Natsu looked at the blonde concerned, his onyx eyes wide and caring.

"Natsu." Erza spoke with formality, "I think it's fair that you should stay behind and care for Lucy. Since she is now unable to go on the mission."

"Then what about Lucy's rent?" This would be a small problem.

Gray quirked a smile, "I think we can help bring up the slack this once." Natsu nodded and they left.

He looked down at the blondes, they had gathered closer to him due to all their friends peering eyes.

"Oh, she's so much cuter then Mini Natsu!"

"I can care for her!"

"Can I take one home?"

"Can I hold her?" Questions were being yelled out from the crowed, and all Lucy wanted to do was leave and hide in her apartment. She didn't want anyone to be staring at her in the form. But she knew one thing. She wouldn't pass on what Natsu had said to her.

"I think I should take care of you, Luce." It was genuine smile, and Lucy relaxed seeing it.

"Let's go."

Natsu nodded, picking all her small forms up. Some he put in his muffler, and she would nuzzle into it, claiming it was 'warm' and 'comfy'. Others he put on his shoulders, others in his pockets and carried the rest in his arms, afraid someone would step on her.

This indeed was going to be interesting.

Lucy looked at Natsu as he carried her, and she was glad it was Natsu who would be caring for her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So this is the last chapter! I hope you all loved the story as much as i did. It feel's good that it's finally completed though. I'm kind of sad it has finished though. I will miss writing this story, but who knows; maybe I will write a sequel from Mini Lucy's side? What do you think? Yes? No? I'll let you decided, you're the judges!**

**Please tell me if you liked this chapter in the review!**

**XXX**

**I would like to announce that this month I will be wrapping up ALL STORIES. I am sorry. But on brighter news, as soon as I have pressed the last 'complete' button on the last unfinished story, I will release a new one. The bonus to this is, since I will have one story to focus on there WILL BE WEEKLY UPDATES (and I can't update every story like I am trying now due to the fact that I have SEVEN IMCOMPLETE STORIES). **

**And here is some back ground information on it.**

**Based on a Zombie apocalypse, but with a twist. These won't be you're average zombies, these will be different … scarier, darker, smarter and more twisted then you can care to imagine. All the same charters.**

**I have already written the first chapter and that is ready to go, but I'll wait until I have finished my other ones first. **

**And I make sure to follow me so you get the update that it has been published!**

**Love you all!**


	13. The Squeal note

A mini Lucy sequel will be coming! Yayyy!

But before I start it I will be finishing all my other stories first, and I just released a new one called 'Nashi's Step-mother'

Here is the summary:  
_Nashi must adjust to her father getting remarried to her deceased mother's best friend, Lisanna. A Nashi tale like you have never read before!_

_I will update this again when I am starting Mini Lucy_


End file.
